An Amourshipping fairytale
by Crazyfanperson
Summary: A cute fanmade fairytale about my fav couple Ash and Serena (I think those two were made for each other). So hope everyone likes it. Amourshipping (AshxSerena/SatoSere) Contains Constestshipping and Penguinshipping. (Ships I also support). Major OOC. Please R&R. x
1. Serena

Serena

A beautiful girl was stood leaning over her balcony, allowing her hair to blow through the wind. She stared out at the kingdom below her, seeing the people dancing in the square. She couldn't help but envy them; after all they had everything she wanted. It was not much, but it hurt for a girl who could have anything she wanted to be deprived of the one thing she wanted most: Freedom.

The girls name was Serena, princess of Kalos. Soon to become Serena, queen of Kalos. But her mother had informed her she wouldn't be able to assume the role of queen until she married. This had left her completely heartbroken, how could she marry without knowing if she was truly in love. Her mother had arranged a ball next Saturday that would be attended by the princes of all the other Kingdoms, Serena knew she might be able to find love with one of them but what if she didn't then what?

She lifted her gaze from the happy people to the sunset on the horizon. It cast a long golden shadow the lush green forest surrounding the village. The sun it's self surrounded by a soft pink glow swirling into a deep navy blue before finally turning black. Most people would have been in awe at such a beautiful sight, but Serena only sighed. She had seen it night after night, always the same, she wished more than anything to see it differently. To see a new sunset in a new place. She slumped onto her hand letting out a dreamy sigh daydreaming about being free to do as she wished and marry whom she loved.

"Fenn?" Came a muffled cry from behind her. She looked around to see her beloved partner Fennekin looking somewhat worried. Fennekin jumped up on the balcony railings so she was now level with Serena. Serena smiled at her pokemon, touched by how much she cared for her.

"Don't worry Fennekin I'm perfectly fine." She said sweeting forcing a laugh that sounded a little to high pitched to be genuine. Fennekin saw right through her and knew she was troubled as usual. She hopped onto Serena's lap and licked her fingers trying to sooth her trainer. Serena sighed and giggled slightly at the sensation of Fennekin's licks. It helped but it didn't completely take her mind of things. Many a night had she sat on this balcony dreaming of adventure and excitement, and not having to do the same things day after day. But she now realised that her time would soon be up. She had always looked forward to the day she became queen, believing it would give the power to control her own life for a change. But when she discovered she would have to marry in order to gain the throne and didn't even get a say in it, she realised there would forever be people making decisions for her and that the minute she said "I do," her hopes of ever being free would be gone forever.


	2. Ash

Ash

The sounds of laughter and fun rang throughout the entire village as the party was in full swing. The entire village had turned out to celebrate the dawn of a new era, as it was announced that day that the princess Serena would be taking husband and the two would then be named king and queen of Kalos. Everyone was laughing or dancing or just having a good time. Well almost everyone, one boy, who hadn't been invited to the celebration, sat alone in a barn simply listening to the others having fun. He sighed sadly wishing he had been allowed to go to. He turned his head from the window to look at the pokemon in the barn. At times her regarded them as his only friends, well aside from the small portion of the villagers that were actually willing to accept him. He yawned loudly and wandered over to the pile of hay he'd come to use as a bed. He was just about to collapse and drift away into a beautiful dream, when he noticed the hay was already occupied by a sleepy Pikachu. His partner no less. The boy sighed and then hitched himself up the ladder to the beam he sometimes sat on when he felt like being alone. There was a large circular window just opposite that provided a perfect view of the kingdom. He could see the villagers dancing happily, laughing like they hadn't a care in the world. Then right behind them was the castle. Home to the soon to married princess. The boy had never seen the princess and nor did wish to. He was certain she would be cruel to him just like everyone else in this stupid kingdom. Why? That was the question he always had on his mind. Everyday of his miserable life he would always wonder why? Why had this happened? Why did everyone hate him? Why did this happen to him?

The kid in question is Ash Ketchum the village's biggest loser. Yeah that pretty much sums him up to be honest. He has barely any friends, most of who he can only see on special occasions. Both his parents are dead and he is forced to work for hours in a pitiful job in exchange for food and shelter. He was miserable, all the people in the village treated him like a freak and took great pleasure in making him suffer through the means of pain and/or humiliation. In the past this sort of treatment would have made him mad, but as time went by whatever pride or self confidence he had once held onto had been worn down into nothing. Now he merely accepted the rotten treatment he was given, occasionally sitting on his special beam to cry when things got really bad.

You wouldn't believe it but his life hadn't always been this way, oh no. When he was born he had two loving parents who owned the farm just outside the village. As Ash grew up he had a pretty good life playing with the other kids and pokemon in the village or the forest. He would help out on the farm all the time and his parents were so praising of their sons selfless nature. They always said he would have nothing to worry about and that when he was older the farm would be his and they were sure he would take great care of it. But it was not to be…

For on Ash's sixth birthday his parents threw him a party in the forest with the whole village and all their pokemon. Even some wild pokemon showed up to join in the fun, everything was going great. The young Ash loved his gift especially a little yellow mouse named Pikachu. But while he was chasing his new friend out into the forest, the two suddenly found they were lost. They ran around in a panic and tried desperately to find their friends again. But to no avail. After calling out for what seemed like the thousandth time Ash finally gave in and broke down crying. Pikachu tried his best to comfort him. Ash was glad of his company, but he longed for the company of his parents now. He thought about them; it made him cry harder but he was also able to remember a time when this happened before. He'd been so scared so his father had told to 'never give until the end'. It was that very saying that inspired Ash to keep looking until he found his way back. And he did, after about an hour he came running into the clearing where the party was being held. Only to find it totally destroyed! The decorations were burnt and the food was all over the floor. Ash asked a sobbing woman next to him what had happened. And in-between sobs she managed to explain that a wild pokemon had attacked them and killed his mother and father as well as several others. Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing, he started punching a nearby tree crying and screaming that it wasn't true. But the sadness is that it was, and from that day on Ash's life would never be the same…

A week later his uncle moved into the farm as he was Ash's legal guardian. He was also large, gruff and downright horrible. He hated children and his brother so naturally he couldn't stand Ash and took great pleasure in making his life a living hell. Instead of trying to comfort, the now grief stricken, Child. He forced him to work on the farm for countless hours a day and never go into the forest or village unless he was running errands. He took away all of Ash's pokemon except Pikachu, who managed to hide in the barn. The barn that would now be Ash's sleeping accommodation as he was no longer allowed in the house. The poor 6 year old didn't understand why his uncle hated him, sometimes he would ask. His uncle was utterly sickened by the innocent look on his face when he did. As a result he would punish Ash every time he dared question him.

It was because of asking questions that Ash was not allowed to attend the party tonight. It wasn't fair he'd been working hard all week and his uncle was really thinking of letting he go until this afternoon. Ash had been told to clean up after the animals today. This was his least favourite job, in fact he hated it. Which was probably why he was forced to do it so often. He was in the process of scraping muck out of his wheelbarrow when he heard a shout.

"Hey muck boy, practicing your moves for tonight." Said the leader of the group a mean kid called Trip. The other two were Paul and Damien. These three bullies had a reputation in the village for causing trouble and making Ash suffer was one of their favourite pass times. Ash just ignored them and went on with his work. This didn't sit well with them, so they hopped over the fence and ran over to him. Paul grabbed Ash by the collar and forced him to look at them.

"How dare you ignore Trip. I ought to teach you a lesson in manners. But a muck boy like you can't be expected to understand high class things like that." He spat. The others just smirked as Paul dropped Ash and he tried to get back to his work. He was determined to get this done so he would be allowed to go to the party tonight, it would be the first time in 13 years (incase no one's figured it out this started when Ash was 6 and he's now 19) that Ash would be able to do something besides work.

"Can't I just do my work in peace today?" He asked quietly. He would never openly admit it but he was actually scared of Trip and his gang. He didn't have to tell them anyway, it was obvious by the way he acted around them. Thats what made it so much fun.

"Very well." Said Trip and he started walking away, leaving the other three very confused. It wasn't long till Paul and Damien ran to catch him up. Ash looked on in disbelief, perhaps they were in a good mood because of the festival. He decided to let it be and went back to his work. Trip looked back over his shoulder to check Ash wasn't looking, then ran up behind and gave him a shove.

"Ahh!" Ash cried in surprise, then "splat!" he went face first into the muck pile. Trip, Paul and Damien laughed so hard there were tears in their eyes. Ash pushed himself up and turned around only to be punched in the face by Paul. He and Damien started giving Ash the usual beating. Ash wasn't really up for it today and had no choice but to give in and beg them to stop.

"No please I'll do anything!" He cried.

"You swear?" Trip asked.

"Yes." He winced as Damien gave him another kick.

"Good." Said Trip with an evil smile. He raised his hand and the two immediately stopped their attacks. Ash fell to the floor finally able to catch his breath. He wondered why they'd stopped, then he realised what he'd said in his desperation. He stood up to face Trip, the fear evident on his face.

"Well." Said Trip still smiling, "I'll need time to think about an appropriate task for you. So I'll see you here same time tomorrow." He said. The others gave muffled laughs thinking of ways they could make Ash suffer.

"Come on Trip can't you just leave me alone?" Ash begged desperately. But to no avail. They gave one last laugh, shoved him in the pit again and ran off. Ash pushed himself up, he was now bruised and completely covered in pokemon poo. And as if things weren't bad enough for him his uncle came out to check on him and was far from pleased.

"What on earth do you think your doing boy! I won't tolerate slacking off." He yelled, the redness visible in his large bull dog shaped face.

"But I wasn't slacking, you see…" He tried to explain but his uncle wasn't hearing it.

"Enough! I don't want your excuses, any more of this and you won't be going to the celebration tonight." He said.

"No! Come on I've been working as hard as possible all week, please you've gotta let me go?" He pleaded with his uncle, but it just made him madder.

"You should be working as hard as possible all the time! Just think of how disappointed your parents would be if they could see this, they'd punish you for being so rude. But I will punish you for asking to go to the party, you know full well I won't tolerate questions. Instead of going to the festival you will stay in the barn tonight and stack the hay." He said, he stormed back to the house before Ash could say anymore. And well thats pretty much how he ended up here on the beam in the barn looking out at the hoards of people having fun. He sighed sadly and leaned back knowing it would be a long night.


	3. A day of freedom

A day of Freedom

Serena awoke at the sound of knocking at her door. She sat up and tidied herself appropriately.

"Enter." She said.

"Good morning your highness." Said her maid, Iris. She carried in a tray with the princess' breakfast and laid on her lap.

"Thank you, humble servant." Serena said sticking her nose in the air.

"Why of course it is but my humble biding ma'am." Iris said bow her head. The two then paused for a moment to look at each other before collapsing in a fit of giggles. Serena then moved her tray of food to her bedside table to allow her maid and best friend to sit down.

"So, I heard your getting married huh?" Said Iris.

"Mm." Serena nodded lowering her head.

"Hey don't worry, you never know maybe one of the princes will turn out ok." Said Iris.

"Huh, I guess but still I can't help but feel like finding true love shouldn't be set up like this. It should be special." She said desperately.

"I know how you must be feeling. But don't worry I have a foolproof plan to help make you feel better."

"Really? How?" Serena asked. Iris got up and headed to the door. She checked outside to make sure no one was listening then produced a black cape and plain white dress from her apron pocket. She tossed them at Serena and told her to put them on. Serena didn't understand what was going on but got changed all the same. She emerged looking incredibly different from her normal appearance and not at all like a princess.

"Perfect!" Exclaimed Iris clasping her hands together.

"What is? Iris whats going on?" Serena asked.

"Well I'll say your sick and refuse to be taken care of by anyone other than me." Iris explained tucking some cushions in Serena's bed so it looked like she was there. "Meanwhile you can sneak out and enjoy a day to yourself." She said opening the balcony doors and gesturing for Serena to leave. Serena stared at her friend with tears in her eyes and a huge smile spread across her face. She ran over and hugged her as hard as possible.

"Thank you, Thank you." She sobbed into Iris's shoulder. She quickly responded by rubbing Serena's back trying to calm her.

"Now get out there and have some fun!" She said jumping so her large mass of purple hair almost fell out of it's ponytail. (She would prefer to wear it as she does in the anime but the queen wouldn't hear of it).

"Thanks I won't forget this Iris." Serena said. She then lifted her hood and hopped over the balcony.

"Fenn?" Fennekin said looking worried.

"Don't worry fennekin. I promise I'll be back soon, meanwhile you stay with Iris ok. She could use your help." Serena giggled before beginning her descent. Iris went over and stroked fennekin as she watched her friend fun off through the garden. 'good luck Serena.' She thought before setting about her plan to make sure no one knew she had gone.

Serena stared in awe at the tall brick buildings and cute cobble streets. There were strings of lanterns hanging from house to house all over the square, It was beautiful. She wandered through the streets looking into shop windows occasionally. Practically everything she owned had been bought for her, without her consent. She enjoyed staring at the display of clothes and pots and pictures and other things, she thought how wonderful it would be to be able to buy things she chose for a change. Unfortunately she had no money, everything she had at the palace was paid for her. So she just kept walking. The street narrowed a little and she knew she ought to turn back but she was a curious girl and just couldn't resist the temptation. She came to a small door in the wall surrounding the kingdom, she hesitated slightly but eventually decided to open it. It lead into a beautiful field of flowers surrounded by the great forest.

She let out a gasp of delight and clasped her hands together. Never before had she laid eyes on such a beautiful scene. She started humming to herself almost without realising she began dancing to the tune. Spinning and leaping in and out of the flowers, her feet barely brushing the ground as her graceful glides sucked her unknowingly into the wood. She kept her eyes shut the entire time, yet somehow she didn't touch one tree. She was so happy, for the first time in her life she was alone and free. Free to do what ever she desired without anyone to tell her otherwise. She became so lost in her song she managed to dance her way to a mountain stream that ran through the forest. She didn't even notice the sound of the running water, until it was to late.

"Ahh!" She cried as she slipped on the bank and began falling into the river. She shut her eyes and braced for the impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw a boy with his hand clasped in hers, preventing her from falling. He gave a sharp tug and she drew away from the water. However he'd pulled a little to hard and she fell forwards into a sort of hug with this boy. (just like in the anime. Sept you know with a river this time. Anyway back to the story). She drew back to get a better look at his face, he had quite good sharp facial features even though they appeared to be covered in some kind of grime. He also had messy black hair hanging around his face and sticking out in places, it looked to her as if he hadn't brushed it for years. But despite his initial messy appearance he was still very handsome. He was slightly muscular but still very skinny. He had deep tanned skin and soft chocolate eyes that made her heart melt in an instant.

"Are you alright?" He said. His voice was soft and smooth like warm butter on fresh bread. It sent a chill up and down Serena's spine.

"Yes. I-I'm f-f-fine." She stuttered, still in shock.

"Good. You should be more careful, it can get pretty dangerous in the forest." He said leading her away from the river.

"I'm sorry. It's my first time out."

"Really? I don't get out much either." He said. Serena noticed he looked kinda down so she decided to change the subject.

"So uh. Why are you in the the forest?" She asked.

"Oh, well I was just…" He tailed off wondering if he should tell her the truth or not. Serena noticed his hesitation.

"Sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to pry."

"No it's fine." He said. "Truth is, I got into a bit of trouble with Trip and his gang yesterday and well, I came here to hide from them."

"Who's Trip?" Serena asked.

You mean you don't know?" He asked her. She shot him a confused look to let him know she was serious. "Well Trip and his friends are sort of bullies around here. They have a reputation for causing trouble." He explained.

"Oh." She said. "Say, where are we going anyway?" She realised he was leading her deeper into the forest. She suddenly felt a bit sick remembering the stories about guys who lead women into the wood never to be seen again.

"No need to look so nervous." He laughed, "I just thought as it's your first time out. You might like to see how nice the kingdom really is." He smiled and lead her to the edge of the forest. It was at this point that Serena realised they were holding hands. She started blushing slightly but keep going nonetheless. The boy suddenly stopped at a large hanging ivy bush. He smiled and parted the vines to allow Serena through. She stepped out and then stopped. Just staring.

"Wow." It was all she could say, she was in a sense lost for words. They were in a small glade on the edge of a cliff. Stretching out on the horizon the whole of Kalos could be seen. The villages and forests even the large expanse of ocean right at the other end of the country.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Said the raven haired boy standing beside her.

"Oh yes!" She whispered. "Thank you… I'm sorry what was your name?"

"Oh of course, sorry. I am Ash pleased to meet you." He said extending a hand. She took it gratefully and smiled at her first outside friend.

"It's nice to meet you Ash, my name is Serena." She said.

"Serena, thats a lovely name. I bet your lovely to but I'm afraid I can't see you very well in that cape your wearing." Ash said.

"Um…" Serena nervously pulled the hood of her cape even lower, if anyone found out it was her she would be done for. Mind you he hadn't recognised her name…

"Please may I see you?" He asked, placing his hand through her hood and onto her cheek. Serena was quite overwhelmed at this gesture, then almost without a thought she pulled back her hood to reveal her face. Ash stepped back open mouthed. Serena looked away, certain he now knew she was the princess.

"You're beautiful." He said at last.

"Huh? You mean you don't know who I am?" Serena asked.

"Should I?" He questioned back, looking genuinely confused. He then gave a nervous laugh, "Sorry, but like I said I don't get out much."

"Serena smiled, she realised Ash had no clue she was the princess. Good. She didn't want to be the princess today, just a normal person.

She and Ash spent the whole day together. They messed around and played together, admired the scenery, befriended the forest pokemon. And even managed to have real heartfelt conversations. It was strange for both of them. They told each other things they'd never dream of telling anyone else. They weren't even sure why they were telling each other, I mean they'd only just met. But they both had a kind of sense they could trust each other. Ash told Serena all about his parents and his uncle and Trip and his friends. Serena was very sympathetic, she was horrified at the kind of things Ash had been put through and wondered how someone with a heart so pure could be treated in such a fowl way. She actually told him about her life always being controlled and her forced marriage but was very careful to make sure he didn't know who she really was. He to was angered that someone like Serena was treated so badly and was a great comfort to her.

Eventually the sun began to set and Serena said she should be off home soon.

"I understand." Ash said. He then turned back to the sun, "Breathtaking isn't it."

"I guess." Said Serena with very little enthusiasm.

"Whats wrong?" Ash asked turning to look her in the eye.

"It's just that… Back home I sit on my balcony and watch the sunset every night. And well it's always the same, I hate it I have longed for so long to see a new and different sunset." She said. She sat on the grass and put her head on her knees looking down.

"But this is a new and different sunset." Ash said.

"Huh?" Said Serena looking up.

"Wait here." Ash said then walked over to the side of the glade. He bent down and picked something up then turned back to Serena keeping whatever it was hidden in his hands. He sat down beside her opened out his hands to reveal two small white flowers.

"What are these?" Serena asked, clearly bewildered by Ash's actions.

"Well you know how you said you've never seen a different sunset?" Ash started. Serena nodded then gestured for him to continue. "Well these two flowers may look the same at first but they couldn't be more different, this one is bigger." He said holding one of them up. "And this one has brighter petals." He said raising the other. "It's the same with the sun. See last night it had an auburn glow that mixed lightly with the blue and the edges where clearer. Plus I saw it alone which gave it a more wishful atmosphere. But tonight it's softer and the colours come together more. Do you know why that is?" He asked all of a sudden.

Serena just shook her head still lost is his smooth words.

"It's because I'm seeing it with you! It makes it appear brighter and warmer because I feel good inside, my mother always said it's not what you do it's who you do it with. I feel like when I with you the whole world seem's brighter. So you see this is a new and different sunset. Because it's the first one we've seen together." He finished. Serena just stared out to the sunset allowing the words to sink in. She'd never thought about it like that before, probably as she'd never watched a sunset with anyone other than Fennekin. But now as she looked at the large pink glow spreading across Kalos she realised this sunset was different. It was the best one she'd ever seen, because she was finally seeing it with a friend (other than Fennekin).

"Thank you Ash." She whispered.

"What for?" He asked softly.

"For opening my eyes." She said, she then leaned against him and the two just sat for a while watching the sun fall.


	4. Friends

Friends

It wasn't till the sun finally set that Serena came out of her trance and realised she should probably be getting back.

"Well I should be going." She said getting up and slipping her hood over her face again. Neither of them wanted to leave, they wished they could stay in each others arms forever. But sadly they also knew they had to face reality.

"Ok." Ash said. "Here, let me walk you back." He took her hand and began leading her out of the forest. Unfortunately the two didn't realise, they were being watched.

"Should we get em' now?" One asked.

"Not yet wait till there at the forest's edge, them we'll make our move." Said another.

When Ash and Serena came to the forests edge they both paused for a moment. They really hated having to say goodbye as this was by far the best day either of them had, had in a long time.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways." He said.

"I wish we could meet again." Serena said sadly.

"You mean there's no way I can ever see you?" Ash asked.

"No I am afraid I shall never be allowed out again, but thank you so much for making my first and last trip to the world a memorable one." She said. She smiled under her hood and Ash let go of her hand. They were just about to leave when Ash was suddenly flung against a nearby tree by none other than Paul and Damien.

"Ahh!" He cried in shock.

"Well, well, well." Trip laughed as he stepped out of the shadows. "Thought you could get away from us eh muck boy." The other two sniggered. Ash felt himself weaken with fear. Trip raised his fist in the air prompting Ash to shut his eyes and brace for the impact. When…

"Stop!" And they did. All four of them turned to look in the same direction, the direction of the one who had spoken. Namely Serena. "Unhand him this minute." She yelled.

"Mind you own business." Paul said.

"Yeah this loser promised us he would do anything we asked, so we're just here to collect." Damien stated.

"Come on guys can't you let me off just this once." Ash pleaded. Serena was even angrier now, how dare these men be so horrible to someone so kind.

"You will unhand him now or else." She said.

"Or else what?!" Trip smirked, not the least bit concerned by Serena's threat.

"Or else I shall call my royal guard and they will punish you." She said removing her hood so the boys could see her face. They all gasped (except Ash)

"Oh my it's the princess Serena." Damien said.

"What?" Ash whispered.

"That's right. And if you do anything to harm my friend Ash you will be sorry." She then raised her hand formally. "I hear by remove Ash from you debt, now leave." She said staring Trip down to make sure he understood. They all got the message and without hesitation they let go of Ash and ran as fast as they could. Serena smiled triumphantly glad to have helped Ash out. She looked over to check if he was all right, but to her surprise he had vanished!

_With Ash…_

The doors to the barn flew open and banged hard against the wall. The pokemon all raised their heads to see what had caused the disturbance. Their gaze was meet with a very upset Ash. He didn't care, he barely even noticed them he just ran up the ladder to his beam. Muffled sobs could be heard by the pokemon down below. They all felt for Ash, they had come to like him very much over the 13 years he'd been living with them. It pained them all greatly to see him upset (or rather hear him). Pikachu hopped up into the beams and tried to comfort his master. Ash was grateful for Pikachu's company but still felt very depressed. He sat in silence for while, just staring down looking shadowed in sadness. He kept turning it over in his mind but it always made him feel worse.

His thoughts were broken by a call from down in the barn. "Hey Ash."

Ash didn't respond.

"Come on man you can't sulk up there forever."

Ash sighed. He'd been in this position time and time again. 'Might as well give in' He thought and slid over then edge of the beam onto the hay stack. He sat up dusting off the straw when a hand extended under his face. Ash looked up. As he expected the hand belonged to none other than Drew.

"Bout time." Drew said helping him up. "Although you gave in a lot quicker actually, normally I have to come up and get you."

"Yeah I know." Ash sighed, "Thanks for covering for me today."

"No sweat man. What are friends for right?" Drew said, he then walked over and sat on one of the hay bales. He gestured for Ash to sit next him.

Ash sat down reluctantly and waited for Drew to speak.

"So what do I have to do to get it out of you this time?" He joked. Drew and Ash had been friends ever since they were little, Drew was a couple of years older than Ash and was a farm hand back when Ash's parents owned the place. Most of the workers left when Ash's uncle took over but Drew refused to leave Ash to face things on his own. he was like a brother to Ash and was use to comforting him when something awful happened.

"You don't have to do anything." Ash said. "I might as well just tell you and get it over with."

Drew nodded with interest and Ash proceeded to tell him about his adventure with the princess Serena. When he was finished he looked over to Drew who was now sitting in silence with his mouth hanging open.

"This is the part where you say: don't worry Ash everything will work out." Ash said doing a funny imitation of Drew's voice in order to break the tension. Drew laugh lightly.

"Well from what I hear it sounds like you had a great day. You met a beautiful princess, made a new friend and got out of your arrangement with Trip." He said smiling. "Whats the down side in that?" He asked, suddenly serious.

Ash sighed. "The problem is when we were watching the sunset together we actually cuddled. And I felt, felt something special, like I wanted to be with her forever and always hold her." He cried dropping his face in his hands.

"Ah, I see so you've fallen in love with her." Drew said patting his friend on the back. Ash just hid himself further. "Look from what I hear it sounds like she really likes you to." He said.

"Get real." Ash said bluntly. "She's a princess why would she waste time with a loser like me?"

"Well considering she spent the whole day with you I'm guessing she had some kind of reason." Drew said, he was trying to catch Ash off guard but it didn't work.

"Come on Drew. I'm a muck boy, she probably just felt sorry for me. I must of looked so pathetic to her." He said sounding even more depressed.

"Nah. I bet she thought you were kind and friendly." Drew stated.

"Pika, Pika." Pikachu said patting his master's head. Ash reached up and stroked pikachu provoking him to make his blissful "Cha" noise. Both of the boys shared a laugh and got up.

"Thanks Drew, I needed that." Ash said.

"Anytime." Said Drew smacking him on the back.

"Well we better get some sleep." Said Ash settling down on his hay bed.  
>"Ok. See you tomorrow." Drew waved then exited the barn. Ash just sat quietly stroking Pikachu until he was to tired to continue. He didn't find it quite as hard to get to sleep tonight, for some reason he felt more relaxed than usual…<p>

_In the palace…_

"Sounds like a really nice guy. I'm very happy for you Serena." Iris was saying. Serena had just been telling her about her day most of what she said was about Ash.

"Oh, I don't know what it is Iris but I feel like I'm floating through the clouds; just streaming ahead like nothing can stop me." Serena was rabbiting on in a completely smitten state.

"Well if you ask me, it sounds like your in love." Iris giggled.

"Love?" Serena said. She thought about it. She'd never fallen in love before so she didn't really know what it was like. She tried to recall what all the books she'd read had said about love. Could it be true? Could she be in love? Oh man! She was! She suddenly sat up right up as the realisation hit her. "Oh no this isn't good." She said.

"What do you mean. I thought you really wanted this." Iris stated.

"Yes but I didn't really expect it to happen. My mother will never allow me and Ash to be together, he's just a villager. I am only allowed to marry a prince." She cried. Iris looked at her, now heartbroken, friend. She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about bringing up the fact that Serena loved him. She wished she could do something to help.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until a knock at the door broke it. Serena sat up and composed herself whist Iris busied her self with pretending to tidy the room.

A guard poked his head round door. "Pardon the intrusion my lady but the queen requests you presence in the throne room." He said.

"Yes of course," Serena replied. She got up and followed the guard out. She stopped at the door and turned back to Iris, she bowed formally then pulled a face. She then dashed out the room before Iris could respond.

"What a kid." Iris said as she continued to clean.

_The next day…_

"Hey! Rise and shine!"

"What?!" Ash yelled. He sat up abruptly. Drew laughed and help his friend get up. "Uh, morning already?" Ash said groggily.

"Yeah. But don't worry I got the hard stuff this morning. You get to run errands." Drew said and he handed Ash a list.

"Really, why?" Ash asked.

"Don't know, and I didn't bother asking. You know how your uncle is when it comes to questions." Drew said.

"Mm." Ash agreed. "Well guess I better get going." Upon hearing this Pikachu quickly jumped on Ash's shoulder indicating he was ready to go. The two said goodbye to Drew then headed into town.

The list said they needed bread first. Ash was really pleased to be going to Dawn's bakery, he hadn't been there in forever and really missed Dawn. She was one of his best friends when they were kids, she was always telling him "No need to worry." He thought how good it would have been to hear that over the last 13 years. He sighed and continued walking through the streets to the main square. All around him he noticed people giving him weird looks. He was use to it though, every time he went out people always looked at him differently. He knew non of them had respect for him and that he had a reputation in the village as a nobody. He didn't mind that much, if people didn't like him that was their problem. And besides there were some people who did see him as more than just a loser.

"Good morning." Came the call of one of those people as Ash entered the bakery.

"Hey, Dawn." He said smiling. Dawn opened her eyes to see who had spoken. When she saw it was Ash she nearly exploded.

"AHHHHHH! Ash oh my god. It's been so long, how are you?! How's Pikachu and Drew?! Oh my we have so much to catch up on." She squealed endlessly. Ash laughed thinking of how little she'd changed. It felt good, like not everything in his life had taken a turn for the worst. If fact Dawn hadn't taken a turn at all, she was the same overly peppy out-going crazy obsessive girl she'd always been. It really helped put a smile on Ash's face.

"Hey, what's happenin' DeeDee.?" Kenny said coming into the bakery. Kenny and Dawn were childhood friends who had come to really, really like each other. They were married 3 years ago, Ash had been invited to their wedding but his uncle had forbidden him to go.

"I told you not to call me that." Dawn was yelling. Kenny had always called her DeeDee, it made her really mad. Though he would never admit it he thought she looked really cute when she was angry. He was in the midst of smirking and admiring his feisty wife when he noticed Ash standing behind her.

"Oh man. Ash is it really you?" He asked, totally gobsmacked.

"Yeah," Ash said smiling and rubbing the back of his head. Then without warning he was tackled into a hug by Kenny, then flung on his back when Dawn decided to do the same. The three of them sat up laughing. They helped each other up, Ash wanted to stay and catch up but he knew his uncle would kill him if he was late.

"So how you been doing. That uncle o' yours givin' you a hard time?" Kenny asked.

"Mmm." Ash murmured sadly. Dawn noticed his expression darken slightly and elbowed Kenny for being so tactless.

"It's ok Ash, I'm sure things'll get better soon. No need to worry!" Dawn said in her usually over cheery way. Ash smiled, it was a sad smile but a smile non the less. He couldn't help but smile sadly; he was touched by the way his friend wanted to cheer him up but also knew that she was wrong and things wouldn't get better. (Thats what he thinks…).

Ash paid for the bread and left the bakery, waving to his friends as he left.

"Now where to next?" He started looking for his list.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu said passing the list to Ash.

"Thanks buddy." He smiled and opened the list. The next thing on the list was fruit and veg. That meant a trip to the grocery. 'Oh great' Ash thought as he headed across the square. The grocers shop was never a place he liked to visit. It was owned by his good friend Tracey, the two use to play with the pokemon in the forest when they were younger. But that was before Ash's uncle stopped letting him hang out with his friends. Ash did really want to see Tracey it had been so long since the two had spoken. The problem was, Trip and his gang often hung out outside the grocers and Ash really didn't want another run in with them. He peeked cautiously round the corner to the shop. They were all there, fortunately they weren't looking his way.

"Pika, pi?" Pikachu said.

"I've got to get past them somehow," Ash told his electric type pal. Pikachu took that as his que to act. He leapt down from Ash's head and ran over to the bullies. Ash just stared in disbelief as his electric mouse swiftly swiped Trips hat right from his head. He then jumped around a bit as the guys tried to get it back, Ash couldn't help but give a quiet laugh at how comical it all looked. Pikachu then dashed off down the street with the gang following as fast as they could. Ash smiled gratefully at his partner then walked over to Tracey's shop.

"Good morning," Greeted Tracey as Ash entered the shop.

"Hey Tracey. Good to see you." Ash said smiling.

"Ash, how good to see you. You doing ok?" Tracey asked.

"Well… Normal." Ash said laughing. Tracey knew he was just putting on a brave face by joking about his position. He watched his friend collect up the stuff he needed, he was smiling as he did so. Tracey knew Ash smiled as often as he could but deep down he was never truly happy anymore. As one of his close friends he wished there was something he could do to help. But none of them dared stand up to Ash's uncle, everyone in the town was afraid of him.

Ash finished selecting stuff and headed over to the counter to pay.

"Will that be all?" Tracey asked.

"Have you been working on any new drawings?" Ash asked. Tracey smiled and pulled out a notebook. H passed it to Ash, who then began flicking through it. It was full of pictures of pokemon Tracey had drawn himself. Ash along with all of Tracey's other friends knew this was his real passion. Making pokemon art was his real love in life, but unfortunately he hadn't enough money to publish his art properly. Ash wished he could help Tracey's work was truly amazing but he didn't have any money whatsoever. He suddenly stopped at a page with a picture of all the forest pokemon gathered at a lake. He stared at it in shock.

"Thats a good one isn't it, I had to be very careful not to be noticed there." Tracey said.

"This is the pokemon lake gathering." Ash said still transfixed. "No one's ever been able to witness this before." He stated. "You really are good Tracey." He said handing his book back. Tracey blushed laughing and put the book away. Ash laughed to then headed to the door.

"Well it was good seeing you but I better get going, you know what my uncle is like." Ash said smiling and giving his friend a little wave. Tracey waved back then started fiddling with something under the counter. Ash walked out the shop, still smiling. But his smile froze when he saw who was waiting for him outside. As soon as he stepped out the door his gaze was lodged with Trip's. He had an unnerving smirk present on his face and an unconscious Pikachu in his hands.

"I believe this is yours," He said tossing Pikachu at Ash.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried catching him. "You ok buddy." Ash asked, concerned. Pikachu didn't wake up but Ash could tell he was breathing; he felt relived for a minute. But he was quickly overtaken by fear when he heard Trip laughing. The other members of his group started laughing to. Ash looked around for a way out but he was completely trapped.

"So Ashley, looks like you don't have your little princess to protect you today." Trip taunted.

"W-what do you want. A-and it's-s A-Ash." Ash stuttered.

"I want you to do anything I want you to, like you said." Trip smirked. "Oh, and you will be Ashley. Soon." He then broke out laughing along with the rest of the gang. Ash began shaking nervously as the group advanced on him…

_20 minutes later…_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The sound of laughter was ringing in Ash's ears. Trip was shaking him by his ankles whilst everyone in the square had gathered round to have a good laugh. The gang had forced Ash to put on girls knickers and a dress; which was now hanging in Ash's face due to the fact that Trip was holding him upside-down so everyone could see the underwear they had made him wear.

"Had enough yet? Ashley." Trip sneered as he said that last part. The crowd laughed even harder and began taunting Ash with the name. He was completely and utterly humiliated. He was bright red with embarrassment and looked like he might cry.

"Ow!" He cried as Trip suddenly dropped him. Damien then grabbed the dress he was wearing and tore it off so he was just wearing the knickers. He tried to run but Paul tripped him. He then grabbed the back of the knickers and pulled. Ash was lifted right off the ground and into a really intense wedgie, most of the people had tears in their eyes they were laughing so hard now. Paul then attached the top of the underwear to the bra they'd forced Ash to wear and threw him into the fountain. Ash sat up now completely drenched, he tried to move but it made the wedgie Paul had fixed him in more painful. So he was forced to sit there while he was mocked and laughed at for the next 20 minutes. It was torture.

Ash was considering making a run for it, regardless of the pain when a huge explosion went off just south of the square. Everyone who had been laughing stopped to stare in shock. Even Ash was frozen to the spot in awe. The crowd wasted no time in running over to see what was happening, within minutes the square was clear.

Ash was finally alone. He reached behind himself and unhooked the pants from the back of the bra. He felt a great surge of relief course through him as the pain subsided.

"Thank god for that explosion." Ash said aloud.

"Yeah I thought it might help." A voice beside him said. Ash whipped round quick to see who it was. He was very relived it was only his good friend Clemont. He was leaning on the edge of the fountain smiling at Ash with a hint of evilness visible in his eyes peering out behind his glasses. It took Ash a moment to comprehend what Clemont had said. His eyes grew wider as he finally caught on.

"You mean you had something to do with that." Ash exclaimed, referring to the explosion. Clemont's expression suddenly change to one of amuse and embarrassment. He put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

"Well, I was just taking a walk when I noticed your… uh… predicament." He said, Ash lowered his head in shame. "Anyway…" Clemont continued. "I decided to build a machine to help you but it went crazy and eventually blew up." He finished looking rather foolish. Ash laughed gratefully and Clemont helped him out of the fountain.

"I can't go home like this though." Ash said looking down at himself, he was sopping wet and wearing nothing but girls underwear.

"I have some spare overalls in my hut if you like." Clemont offered.

"Oh, thanks so much Clemont!" Ash said a huge grin growing on his face. It broadened even more when he noticed Pikachu running towards him with the groceries. Ash took the basket from him and he jumped onto Ash's shoulder nuzzling his face slightly. Ash laughed and stroked his partner whilst following Clemont to his hut. Once there Clemont grabbed some of the brown overalls he always wore and handed them to Ash.

"Thanks man, I owe you big time." Ash said.

"Don't mention it." Clemont laughed.

"Well I should probably get home before I'm late but thanks for everything Clemont. I promise I'll get your clothes back as soon as I can." Ash said. He held out is arm to allow pikachu to hop up on his shoulder. Clemont nodded to his friend then began fiddling with all the junk he had lying around his hut. Ash and pikachu headed home to the farm. It was just outside of town and right on the edge of the forest. Ash always had a good view of both from the windows in the barn. He closed in on the main gate noticing a figure silhouetted against the iron railings. At first he panicked slightly, worried it was his uncle waiting to punish him for being late. But as he got closer he realised it could not be him, the figure was not as large as he was. As he neared came within a few feet of the entrance the light from the moon suddenly illuminated the person. Ash was very pleased to find it was Drew waiting for him.

"Hey," He waved leaning off the wall and waving to Ash. Ash waved back and ran up to him being careful not to drop the basket with his supplies. He did however jostle Pikachu around a bit and received a nasty shock from him when he stopped.

"Sorry pal," Ash laughed as he recovered from the electrocution. He was use to his partners shocks by now and knew that Pikachu would never severely hurt him. Drew took the basket from him while he reached up and stroked Pikachu.

"So I can guess you had a bad experience today huh." Drew said in a knowing way. Ash was visibly surprised at Drew's accurate guess and asked him how he knew.

"Your clothes." Drew said, pointing to Clemont's overalls. "Those are Clemont's and I know they're not the ones you had on this morning so I can only conclude something awful had happened to force you to change." Drew said. Ash sighed and told him about the incident with Trip and his friends today and how Clemont had helped him out. Drew smiled, he was glad Ash had a friend to help him today. With a life like his he would need all the friends he could get just to get through it.

"So what was it you wanted." Ash asked.

"Huh?" Drew said, only half remembering why he was there.

"Come on Drew. That whole know whats going on all the time thing works both ways you know." Ash said confusing him even more. He saw Drew's expression and decided to just cut to the chase, "I know you were waiting here because you had something to ask me." He said.

Drew thought about it for a minute and then turned very red.

"Well. I was j-just w-wondering i-if maybe…: He stuttered losing his normally present, 'cool attitude' for a moment. Ash merely smirked waiting for him to finish, but having a pretty good idea of what he was going to say. "I was wondering if you'd seen May in town today." He said finally. Ash's smirk grew even bigger. When the three of them were kids May and Drew had always fought with each other but on special occasions they dared to admit they liked each other. To Ash it had always been obvious the two were madly in love, unfortunately they were both had to much pride to admit it until the final moment. Ash had only been told the story of how Drew and May left each other. But even though he wasn't there it had brought tears to his eyes.

_*flashback start*_

_Ash's uncle had informed Ash that he would no longer be allowed to play with the village's other children. Drew tried to comfort him but his uncle wasn't having it._

"_Do not take pity on the pathetic kid." He had said. "He needs toughening up, some good hard work ought to do him some good." He was very firm and warned Drew that if he caught him helping Ash in any way he would be dismissed. Of course Drew helped him secretly despite the warning. But as he lived on the farm he was also under Ash's uncle's rule of: No contact with the outside world. This meant he had two options. He could stay to care for Ash and never see his love May again. Or he could leave Ash to fend for himself and be with May. It was tough but he knew what he had to do; so that night he met May in the forest. _

"_Drew, why did you want to see me?" She asked nervously. He looked at her seriously so she would get the message. The two often liked to play jokes on each other but there were some times that were no laughing matter. May took in Drew's stare and understood that now was one of those times. _

"_Well there's something I want you to know, and I have to tell you now before it's too late." Drew said sadly._

"_What do you mean too late?" She asked, the fear present in her voice. Drew winched slightly, this was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. He took a deep breath…_

"_May. This is the last time you and I will be together for quite sometime. I don't know if you and I will ever meet again; but I sure hope so."_

"_What! Why! Drew your kidding right?" May cried. Drew shook his head sadly. "No, this can't be. Why Drew, why are you leaving me." May began crying, tears dripping down her pale cheeks. _

"_May, I hate to. But I have to stay with Ash." Drew said seriously. _

"_What? What do you mean?" May asked suddenly feeling more curious than upset._

"_Ash's uncle has said that Ash is to work on the farm and never leave from now on. And I am only allowed to stay if I don't see any of you anymore." Drew said. May gasped. "I could leave the farm to be with you but then Ash would have to face his uncles torture by himself. And you know I've always thought of him like a little brother, I need to be there for him May because unlike the rest of us his life's about to get a lot harder. He needs someone to help him through it." Drew was just babbling now tears began welling up in his eyes as he knew this was the most horrible decision he'd ever made. May to was crying, for she knew that she would have to make a tough decision here. But it was the right thing to do._

"_Drew?" She said softly. He broke off to look at her. "I understand." She said smiling. She placed both of her hands onto Drew's shoulders and looked deep into his deep green. "Ash needs you. I understand. I'll just wait for you." May said trying to put on a brave face. Drew looked into her lovely deep blue eyes, he could tell she was upset but it just made him love her more. He knew this was his last chance. He had to tell her._

"_May. Before I leave you I just had to let you know the truth." Her eyes seemed to flicker when she heard that. "May, I know that you and me. Well, we fight a lot but I've always kind of liked you. And I know we're great friends and all but I think you and I should be…" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before May plunged her lips against his. At first he was shock, but soon he relaxed and returned the kiss. After a while they started full on making out. They stayed that way for a long time. They weren't exactly sure how long, but it didn't feel long enough. When they pulled away they each wanted more than anything to hold each other and never let go again. They released each other from their grip and opened their eyes once again. Drew was shocked to find the tears flowing down May's cheeks. He wished to hold her and comfort her but he couldn't shake the feeling that if did he would never let her go. So instead he he told her something he'd wanted to say for a long time._

"_I love you. May." _

_May's eyes widened and she began full on sobbing. But she was smiling as she did. _

"_I love you to." She said. Then she ran. Drew didn't stop her, he knew this was how it had to be even if it hurt. But both kept up the hope that they would someday meet again. _

_*Flashback end*_

So. Uh, yeah. Just curious." Drew said blushing. Ash laughed heartily then shook his head. Drew sighed, he knew it was a waste of time getting his hopes up. Ash noticed how upset his friend was, he hated to see Drew that way.

"Don't worry, you'll always have her in your dreams lover boy." Ash taunted. Drew suddenly felt his disappointment replace itself with anger.

"How dare you." He yelled. "I do not dream about May!" He denied but the blush was still present on his cheeks. Ash laughed and punched Drew's arm. Drew glared at him for a minute then realised Ash had made him angry on purpose so he wouldn't be sad anymore. He began to laugh as well and soon the two of them felt better than ever.

"Don't worry man." Ash said. "You and May will meet again I'm sure of it." He smiled.

"Right." Drew said, also smiling. The two then went their separate ways, Drew up to the house with the food and Ash down to the barn with Pikachu. Who at this point was fast asleep in Ash's arms; having had a very stressful day. Ash gave a warm smile at the sight of his partner being so peaceful. The two had been through a lot together. Ash knew that he and Pikachu were and always would be best friends.


	5. The princess' ball

The princess' ball

"Mmm" Serena yawned as she awoke. She sat up for a second then rubbed her eyes, before falling straight back down again letting out an irritated moan. She really wanted to lie in this morning as she was so tired. She'd been up most of the night worrying about the ball. He mother expected her to chose a husband from the princes attending. But she wanted to marry for love. A few days ago she had held onto the hope that perhaps she could fall in love with one of these princes. Until yesterday, for that was the day she had fallen in love. But with a commoner, her mother would never allow her to marry him. She knew this meant that she would have to spend the rest of her life with a man she did not love.

So that pretty much sums up Serena's thought process for the night and the reason she was now laying on her bed; to distraught and tired to get up. A knock sounded at her door causing her to groan in annoyance.

"Whats the problem, your highness." Iris said as she entered. She joked around curtseying just as she always did expecting Serena to act like a prissy princess as normal. She was very surprised when Serena merely fell back on her bed.

"I'm not in the mood today Iris." She moaned.

"Whats gotten you so crabby?" Iris asked, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Nothing. Aside from the fact that I'm in love with a man I can never see again; and have to marry some stranger. All is well." She said, her voice was positively dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on. I'm sure it'll all be fine, you never know. Maybe of you explain, your mum will understand enough to let you be with Ash." Iris said stroking Serena's hair, trying her best to sooth her.

"You think so?" Serena asked. Iris could clearly make out the element of hope in her voice, she knew she had to hold onto that.

"Yes. Now you better get, you have to prepare for the ball remember." Iris said getting up.

"What!" Serena cried sitting up. "The ball's today! I totally forgot!" She complained. She rushed over to her wardrobe and began frantically pulling out her clothes. Iris laughed and started making her bed.

'Good to have you back' she thought.

_In the barn…_

Ash stirred slowly in his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the beams above the barn. He groaned groggily and sat up. He began to stroke Pikachu as he thought of the dream he had been having. He had dreamt he and Serena were kissing in the glade when all of a sudden beautiful golden wings sprouted from their backs and they jumped off the cliff together. They flew away hand in hand knowing they were both free to be together forever. Until Ash woke up and realised he was still under hid uncles thumb, the village loser and there was no way Serena loved him. Today happened to be the day of Serena's ball. Everyone in the village was going and there were rumours that the princes from other regions would also be attending. Ash felt a sharp pang in his heart at the thought of Serena dancing with some handsome prince. It hurt him to know someone else would be marrying the girl he loved. But then again maybe it was for the best; Serena deserved to be happy after all. And to marry someone worthy of her, like a prince. Not a good for nothing loser who spends all day on his hands and knees scrounging in the muck.

But still no matter how much Ash tried to convince himself that Serena did not love him and he should not love her. His heart had a different opinion.

"I wish I was good enough for the princess." He said allowed. His hollow words echoed throughout the barn. He realised it was doing him no good moping about his pathetic life. He let out a loud yawn and rolled onto the floor. He looked over at Pikachu,who was still fast asleep. He decided to leave him there for the time being and get to work before his uncle killed him. He was just reaching for the door handle when a hand appeared on his shoulder making him jump.

"Wait," The hands owner said in a calm emotionless voice. Ash turned to see who had spoken, when he saw her he was quite taken aback. She was a little much older and her hair had grown down around her waist, she was also sporting some kind of maids uniform. But her eyes hadn't changed one bit, they were exactly as Ash remembered. He just stared in shock at the girl in front of him, he thought he would never see her again.

"May?"…

_Back in the palace…_

Serena paced back and forth outside of the throne room. She was nervous. Her mother had agreed to let her have five minutes before getting back to the preparations for tonights ball. She didn't know how her mother would take it; she had always hoped Serena would marry some rich handsome prince. Emphasis on rich. But she was still her mother surely she would want Serena to be happy right? Serena kept trying to assure herself of this, but she still had doubts. The door suddenly opened to reveal the large marble throne room.

"The queen will see you now my princess." A guard said, bowing courteously as he addressed the princess. She adjusted herself into the proper sate then walked into the room. She curtseyed to her mother then raised her head indicating for her to speak. The queen, Grace, smiled at her daughter then gestured for the guards to leave them alone. When it was just the two of them she got up for her throne and approached Serena.

"Come." She gestured to the doors leading to the balcony. "Let us take the air one the balcony while you explain your purpose for seeing me." Grace said. The two went outside and stopped at the railing, looking onto the whole village.

"So what did you want to talk about." Grace asked kindly.

"Well. Ok you're probably going to be mad, but I kinda snuck out into the village yesterday." Serena said flinching. Grace's expression had changed from warm mother to cold tyrant before you could see it.

"How dare you! The village is off limits and you know that. What if you had been attacked or murdered or raped or robbed or…" She was in mid rant when Serena quickly cut her off.

"Mom I was fine. Don't worry, it's just that I had to see it. You've no idea how much I wanted to do something myself for a change." She explained. Her mother was still very angry but seemed to simmer down a bit.

"Well I suppose it can be understood with how nervous you must be feeling." She reasoned, clearly referring to all the changes in Serena's life: like the arranged marriage, becoming queen, hosting a ball etc. "And you did the right thing by confessing this to me." she continued. "Ok I'll let you off but don't do this again. Now if that is all…" Grace was saying when she was interrupted yet again.

"Oh no that is not all. You see…" Serena was really nervous as to how her mother would react; but it was to late to back out now.

"I see what!" Grace demanded, becoming rather impatient.

"I met someone!" Serena yelled in frustration. After she realised what she'd said she clamped her hand over her mouth sharpish. She then turned away from her awestruck mother, to scared to look her in the eye as she said the next bit. "I, I think I'm in love." She sighed.

"Love!" Grace said. She didn't yell, in fact her voice was barely a whisper. But it could have frozen the whole kingdom! Her tone was simply oozing with venom; it dripped from the word and froze into charred icicles. Serena was very frightened now.

"You are in love! Let me tell you something Serena love does not mean anything. Why want love when you could have someone with money and power? Like the princes attending the ball tonight." She hissed.

"But mom Ash is…" Serena tired to explain why she was so in love with Ash but her mother snapped at his name.

"ASH!" She screamed. Serena drew back, she was quaking in fear. Her mothers voice immediately returned to the icy sick tone she had minutes ago.

"I've heard that name, isn't he the town's laughing stock?"

"Well yes… But he's so sweet. I can't believe people are so horrible to him." Serena huffed thinking of the way Trip, Paul and Damien had acted yesterday.

"Serena." Her mother started. Her voice had finally returned to it's calm state. "You need to face the facts. Life here is a ladder. You are on the top rung, the best there can be. Your little crush is. Well he isn't even on the ladder, he's filth that is meaningless to people like us."

"Mom!" Serena cried. She was horrified, how could she say such things about Ash. She didn't even know him!

"Thats enough Serena." Her mom was now at the back of the balcony with her hand placed hesitantly on the handle. "You will marry someone suitable and thats final." She slammed the door.

Serena was stunned, her own mother had just dismissed her feelings like they were nothing. The worst part was she wasn't even surprised. Her mother had always been full over herself; her only loves were money and power. Unfortunately for Serena she had them and that meant she had no choice but to do as she was told. She leaned against the railing and slid down it into a sitting position. Soft, silent tears pattered lightly on the floor.

"It's over."

_Back in the barn…_

"May!" Ash had yelled. May smiled at him, like she hadn't just showed in his barn after 13 years. "What! How! When!" He began babbling in shock. May giggled slightly and waited for him to finish before she opened her mouth.

"Ash. It's so good to see you." She said giving him a hug.

"Well it's good to see you to May." Ash said. "Drew really misses you, you know."

They broke the hug, and Ash could see May's face had acquired a touch of sadness.

"I miss him to." She sighed. But little did either of them know; she wouldn't have to miss him for long. As the barn doors flew wide open to reveal a very tired Drew.

"Ash hurry up or we'll be late." He panted. Then he saw her. He froze.

"May"

"Drew"

They both stared at each other, their eyes perfectly locked. Ash knew it was only a matter of time, he smiled knowingly. Then they both flung into each others arms. They started to cry and kiss passionately just letting go of all the emotions they'd been keeping for each other these past years. Ash laughed warmly and tackled his friends into a group hug. They all laughed joyously before settling into the serious stuff. Drew decided to get the ball rolling and asked May why she was here and where she had been. She explained that she'd been having trouble supporting herself and had no choice but to try find a job somewhere else. When she was unsuccessful in finding employment anywhere else she'd returned to town. But on her way back she noticed Ash with some girl in the glade they use to play at. She was shocked to see it was the princess but soon took note of the way they acted towards each other and realised they were in love.

"Get real." Ash said. May looked at him strangely, till Drew explained what Ash had said about not being worthy of her even though he did harbour feelings for the young princess.

"Well you are worthy. And I've come up with a way to prove it." She said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Ash said.

"Your going to the ball tonight." May said.

"What! I can't my uncle'll never allow it." Ash complained.

"Speaking of which, if we do get a move on he'll be in here beating us till we bleed." Drew said.

"Oh no, I don't think he will." May said evilly.

"What?" Ash asked.

"May. What did you do?!" Drew asked sternly, but May was to busy laughing to answer him.

_Ash's uncle happens to be tied to the wall in a stable with May's, very angry, Ponyta staring him down._

"Let's not mind where he is for the moment. But he told me to tell you, you both get the day off." May said innocently. Drew and Ash exchanged unconvinced glances but didn't speak.

"Ok so what is this plan of yours." Drew asked.

"Simple, Ash goes to the ball, pretends to be a prince and marries Serena." May said.

"What, I can't pass for a prince." As claimed. He gestured to his rugged appearance. But May simply giggled and flashed a sly smile at him.

"Leave that to me…"

_At the ball…_

Bored. Bored. Bored. That was all Serena could feel. Well there was a bit of hope somewhere. It kept making her eyes skim the crowd to see Ash. But as the more doubtful side of her attitude said he wasn't here. The rest of the village, and even people from other villages in the kingdom, were here and having a great time. While they danced Serena sat on a throne beside her mother awaiting the arrival of the princes from other kingdoms. They would each be given the opportunity to impress her and at the end of the week, the prince that had impressed her the most would become her husband. Serena looked out to the crowd of dancing commoners and wished more than anything to join in. She felt like she could barely breath in the extravagant dress she was wearing. It was a pink sleeveless gown that hugged her chest tightly to show of her figure, then spread out in soft pink waves to the floor. Her hair was in a neat bun on her head and decorated with small pink and red roses. She looked like a perfect goddess. The only thing missing was a smile. Normally she loved dressing up in such beautiful clothes; but today, looking at the people dancing around without a care in the world, she wished she could just wear her small plain white dress. That way she could blend in with the crowd and just have fun for a change. Her thoughts were suddenly broken by the sound of trumpets. The music stopped and everyone moved to the sides of the room so there was a clear path from the door to the throne.

"The princes are here darling." The queen said excitedly. Serena smiled and pretended to be interested. Some high level servant Serena didn't know stood at door as very well dressed men entered. The first was much older than Serena, he was tall and tanned. She also noted he had a squint. He passed a card to the servant.

"Prince Brock of the Orange Islands." He announced. Brock then approached the thrones and bowed to the princess. Serena extended her hand just as she had been taught to do. He kissed it lightly then the two proceeded to dance.

"So your from the Orange Islands, whats it like there?" Serena asked. She thought the least she could do was make an effort.

"It's great, there are many different Islands there and each has it's own unique qualities. Kalos is quite nice to your lucky to live here." He said. The two continued to dance and talk about their respective homes and Serena decide he was very nice but she would rather be friends with him than anything else.

When the music stopped the two bowed to each other politely and Serena returned to her throne. Brock went over and attempted to court many of the women in the crowd, Serena giggled at his behaviour and was happy to discover he didn't have romantic feelings for her either. The trumpets sounded once again and a large orange haired man around Serena's age entered. He to passed a card to the servant.

"Prince Morrison of Hoenn." He announced. Like Brock Morrison followed the correct procedures and bowed before the queen and princess. As the two danced Serena decided she also like Morrison. He didn't act like other princes, he was very outgoing and enjoyed a good laugh.

"Your very amusing sir. I would like very much for you and I to become friends." Serena said as they finished their dance.

"Me to. I know I am supposed to impress you enough to earn your hand but to be honest I don't think I'm ready for marriage. I'd much rather just be friends." He said softly.

"I agree." Serena said quietly. The two then bowed to each other and receded to the throne or into the crowd. Then one by one Serena met the many princes.

Prince Ritchie of Johto.

Prince Barry of Sinnoh.

Prince Cilan of Unova.

She quite liked all of them, they were very friendly. But still she didn't feel the endless surge of excitement and pleasure she had felt with Ash. The horns sounded once again and in walked a tall extravagantly dressed man. He had brown hair that spiked around his head and carried himself with an air of arrogance. Serena got a pretty uneasy vibe from him but her mother seemed overjoyed. The servant took the card from him.

"Prince Gary of Kanto." He read. The prince bowed before Grace and told her she looked incredible. Grace was very impressed by the young princes demeanour. He then bowed to Serena and complimented her. She offered him her hand and the two began to dance.

"You are quite an impressive dancer Princess." He said.

"Thank you, and my name is Serena." Serena said.

"Wow, so we're already onto informalities then." He replied. "Very well Serena. So tell me how many layers do you think our wedding cake should have? Because I felt 20 would do nicely." He smirked at her.

"Excuse me!" Serena said, still quietly but the tone of anger was obviously present.

"Well come on it's not like any of these other losers are any better. So naturally you'll pick me." He said arrogantly. He pulled her closer to him and tightened his grip around her waist. She winced slightly, she defiantly did not like this prince at all.

_Meanwhile. Outside…_

A large white and blue carriage drew up outside the palace. The green haired footman got down from the front and opened the door. A very handsome man in black pants and an expensive blue waistcoat stepped out and began climbing the steps. His face was covered by a mask and a large regal looking crown on his head concealed his messy raven locks. He handed his invitation to the guards and went inside.

"Nice work." A tall brunette in a maid outfit said as she left the carriage.

"Thanks, you did most of this though May, good work stealing the clothes. We are going to return them right?" The boy said.

"Of course don't worry Drew, now that I'm working in the palace I can keep an eye on things while he's here." May said.

"It's a good thing you do work here else you wouldn't have been able to snag that invite." Drew said. The two then joined hands and ascended the steps together.

_Back in the ballroom…_

The music stopped and Serena drew away from Gary as fast as she could. She then bowed reluctantly and went back to her throne.

"Well how was it. Isn't prince Gary just marvellous, I hear the kingdom of Kanto is the largest and the most wealthy of them all." Grace said eagerly. Serena forced a smile at her mother and told her it was fine. Grace could sense Serena's uncertainty but decided to dismiss it for the time being. Serena had just sat back down again when the trumpets sound yet again. Everyone looked at the door very confused as to what was happening. When another very well dressed man entered. His clothes were even nicer than the others, he had black pants made of the best hand woven silk. And an equally as well made blue waistcoat with gold lapels and straps made of genuine thin woven gold. The clothes fit him so well and really showed off his muscular toned body. He had a blue and black mask covering his face from his nose up and the top of his head was taken up by a large regal crown. He handed a card to the servant and slowly approached the throne. Serena was looking at him intently, there was something familiar about him. Suddenly the servant read aloud what was on the card.

"Prince Satoshi of Alto Mare."

The prince walked up to Serena and her mother and bowed politely. Serena extended her hand again, she was surprised to see it shaking, why was she nervous? When Satoshi took it she felt a spark fly right up her arm, like a static shock only it felt good. His hand was soft and strong, it felt kind of familiar to but Serena decided to dwell on that later. For now she was being practically swept off her feet and into the dance.

"So…" She tried to say something but was at a loss for words.

"It's ok." He said. His voice was deep and soft like warm butter; had she not thought that about someone else's voice?

"You need not speak." He said. "Let us save our words for after the dance." And he began leading her round the room. It wasn't like her other dances though, she didn't have to keep in time or think of something to say to the prince. She only had to relax and allow him to guide her into this new world were only the two of them existed. We she eventually snapped out it, she realised they'd danced into the garden somehow. They broke away, Serena realised she was blushing and it deepened as the awkwardness of the situation set in. Little did she know that under his mask Satoshi was also blushing; but somehow Serena brought out the confidence in him.

"Would you care to take a walk with me." He said kindly. Serena nodded shyly and the two began walking through the garden hand in hand.

Back in the ballroom Grace was thrilled that Serena seemed to be connecting well with one of the princes. The rest of the people had begun dancing again whilst Gary was leaning on the wall at the side of the room looking utterly livid.

In the middle of the dance floor was a brunette maid and a footman with green eyes and hair. They didn't care for how they must have looked though, they were to happy.

"Well that went well." The brunette said.

"Mm," agreed the footman. they both smiled at each other before locking their lips.

_In the garden…_

Serena and Satoshi walked hand in hand through the gardens. They danced and laughed together and both felt they could stay with each other forever. When they came to the top of a hill in the rose garden they sat down together and stared up at the stars.

"It's so beautiful." Serena said.

"Like you." Said Satoshi. Serena blushed hard, she really liked this prince. Perhaps marring him wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Tell me, do you have any problems with this arranged marriage?" He asked.

"Well, I really wasn't sure about getting married until I fell in love. Now that I have though it doesn't seem so bad." She said smiling.

"Your in love? With who?" He asked, his voice wavered slightly. She nodded then leaned up and placed her arms around his neck. He leaned back shyly but eventually relaxed and placed his hand around her waist. They kept moving closer until their lips were so close they were brushing. Each of them felt small jolts run up and down their backs. Then they couldn't stand the wait anymore and pulled into each other. Serena clasped her hands on his face and he started running his fingers through her hair; it fell out of the bun but neither of them cared. Serena leaned back and was soon lying on her back with Satoshi next to her. They kept their eyes shut and lips locked the entire time. Serena and Satoshi were far away in bliss land right now so they didn't even notice the guard approaching them until he was right overhead.

"Ah!" Serena cried as she pulled away. She felt embarrassed for kissing so passionately while someone was watching. Satoshi's expression couldn't be seen for the mask but the way he sat up seemed a bit awkward.

"I'm sorry to inform you that it is late and the queen requires you to return to your room my princess." The guard said.

"Oh, of course. Well goodnight my sweet prince." Serena whispered in Satoshi's ear before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then ran back into the castle before Satoshi could say anything.

"Um, the queen has ordered I escort you to the room she had assigned." The guard said. Satoshi nodded and followed the guard back to the palace, he was then lead up a long flight of stairs and down a slightly curved corridor to a large wooden door.

"I'll leave you here, enjoy your evening your highness." The guard said bowing to Satoshi before he left. Satoshi then walked into the room, he was startled at how huge it was, with a small sitting area in the corner and a golden four poster bed at the end of the room. There was a door at the side of the room leading to a medium sized ensuite. He walked in and inspected himself in the mirror, a few strands of his black hair had slipped out from his crown. Luckily it was so dark out Serena hadn't noticed; if she'd realised it was him he would be undone. Satoshi then removed his mask and saw in the mirror the face of Ash. He sighed at himself and looked down at his mask, he knew it was the only reason he stood any chance with Serena. He didn't really feel right lying to her; but he loved her so much he simply couldn't stand to go through life without her. When he'd kissed her today, he'd felt the flow of magic all around them, joining the two together for all eternity.

"I love Serena, but I wonder… Because she loves Satoshi, will she ever be able to love me?"…


	6. Revelations

Revelations

Ash got up feeling very warm and drowsy. 'Strange' he thought, 'why does the straw feel so smooth and heavy today?' He reached out his hand to stroke Pikachu only to find he wasn't there.

"What the?" He said aloud. He sat up and looked around. He was in a large four poster bed in the middle of huge expensive looking bedroom. At first he had no clue what was going on, but as he started waking up he began to remember the events of yesterday. A knock suddenly sounded at the door. He grabbed his mask and crown from the table and threw them on quick.

"Enter," He said, it didn't half feel strange ordering people around. Usually he was the one taking the orders. A servant with a tray of food entered the room and placed it on the table. She was a tall brunette with soft blue eyes. Ash relaxed a great deal when he saw her and took the disguise of.

"I'm very glad to see you May, how have you been?" Ash said.

"As well as can be expected. After the dance with Drew last night, I feel like I'm on cloud 9. I should think you feel the same." She said in a gossipy way. Ash rolled his eyes but still told her about what happened while he was getting ready in the bathroom. When he left he was as rich and handsome looking as he had been yesterday.

"Wow." May said. She'd seen him last night but was still blown away by the transformation. No one could tell he was really a poor, penniless muck boy.

"Well?" Ash said.

"Mm. Oh! Yes." May said remembering why she had come. "Well I have brought you some breakfast and am told to inform you that you are required in the throne room at 10:00." She said.

"When did you get so formal." Ash asked while picking up a croissant.

"I have to keep up appearances around here, guess I've kind of gotten into the habit." She said laughing. Ash laughed to, and took a bite out of his toast. He'd never eaten anything except bread and apples and lettuce and other left over foods when he was living on the farm. With the occasional pie or pastry, smuggled in by Dawn. He hadn't had a proper meal like this since he still had parents. It felt wonderful to have so many sweet flavours dancing on his tongue. He ate the entire platter of food, even though it could have fed at least 20 men. When he was finished he glanced at the clock: 9:49. It was getting quite late, he'd better head down to the throne room. He left his room and walked down the corridor to the main staircase. When he got about three floors down he looked around but didn't recognise anything. There was the fact that they had been in the ballroom last night and so he had no clue where the throne room actually was. He went running round the palace looking, but couldn't find anything. He was sure he was late by now.

"What am I going to do." He cried.

"Something wrong?" A voice said.

"Ash whipped round to see who it was. It turned out to be Cilan the prince of Unova.

"I can't seem to find the throne room." Ash said.

"Yes I had trouble myself, lucky I ran into Serena's maid Iris. According to her it's just over this way." He said pointing down the hall.

"Thanks," Ash said.

"I was just heading over there, want to walk together?" He offered.

"Sure," Ash said. The set off for the throne room and started to have good conversation about pokemon.

_Meanwhile…_

Paul was very frustrated. Never get in Paul's way when he's frustrated, everyone knows that. That was why he was on his own outside the palace. He began punching the wall to let out some of his anger. He stopped rather suddenly when he heard the sound of voices from the other side of the wall. There was a small crack in it just a few feet away. He peered through it and was surprised to see the owners of the voices were May and Drew.

"Do you think he'll ever tell her?" Drew was saying. Who's her? Tell her what?  
>"He'll have to eventually even if he needs a bit of a push. But it would be fair for him to pretend to be a prince forever." May said. Pretend? Prince? Paul was even more intrigued as to what they were talking about.<p>

"Ash can't marry Serena under the name Satoshi of Alto Mare. It just wouldn't be right. If she loves him she has to love him, not the prince." Drew said.

"She'll love him for who he is. Who wouldn't?" May said. They both smiled and started walking away hand in hand. Paul now had an evil grin on his face growing right up to his ears. 'I'd better go talk to Trip.' He thought, and ran off to the village.

_In the throne room…_

"So then I attacked with a shadow ball but he countered with flamethrower." Morrison had said. The princes of the many regions had all gathered in the throne room and were discussing their previous battles. Ash really liked all of them, aside from Gary. He did nothing but stare daggers at Ash from the side of the room with a scowl on his face. Ash decided to at least try to get to know him.

"Hey." He said. Gary looked him up and down and then told him to stay away from Serena.

"Sorry?" Ash said.

"Look I know you think you're all that. "Prince Satoshi of Alto Mare" But lets get one thing straight. I am far superior to a loser like you and the only one who will be marrying the princess. Got it." Gary said. He then walked away, leaving Ash very stunned and hurt. The others noticed Gary had been very rude to him so they went up to speak with him.

"Just ignore him." Brock said.

"Yeah he's nothing but a sore loser." Morrison said.

"His palette does have a rather bitter flavour," Cilan added. Ash was pleased to have friends kind enough to stick up for him.

The doors opened to reveal Serena and her Grace. The two took their places on the thrones and Grace gestured for the princes to line up before them.

"Now," she said. "You are all eligible suiters for my daughter and I have been informed that she has finally decided which of you she wishes to marry." She nodded at Serena who stood up to announce which of them would become her husband. She walked down the steps so she was level with them.

"I have decided to marry… Prince Satoshi of Alto Mare." She said.

"What!" Gary cried.

"What?" Ash said. He was thrilled but completely surprised. The two ran into each others arms and cuddled each other very happily. The other princes, aside from Gary who was now fuming, were congratulating Ash and Serena. They then all left the palace to returned to their kingdoms. They would have stayed if they didn't have a duty to care for their people. Only Ash/Satoshi, Serena, Grace and Gary where left. Gary said he could stay a while longer, though secretly he was hoping to find a way to change Serena's mind.

Grace was beaming all over and insisted the two announce their engagement right then and there. So the four of them walked out to the head of the large steps leading down to the square. The trumpets sounded, earning the attention of everyone in the square. Including Paul, Trip and Damien.

"I would like to announce the royal engagement between Serena princess of Kalos. And Satoshi prince of Alto Mare." Grace said. Ash and Serena waved as the crowd cheered. They looked at each other and smiled before joining hands and gazing lovingly at each other. Nothing could ruin such a perfect moment, nothing. Except…

"STOP!" Was suddenly heard blasting across the crowd. Serena and Ash both turned to see none other than Trip marching through the crowd. Ash felt a small feeling of nervousness stir within him. He was sure Trip was up to no good. "The princess cannot marry this man." He declared pointing an accusing finger at Ash. Ash's grip on Serena's hands tightened in fear, he had a bad feeling Trip knew the truth. Unfortunately his feeling was right.

"Why?" Questioned the queen.

"Because the law states that the princess must marry a prince and he is no prince. He's a fake." Trip yelled. He practically spat the sick words in Ash's face; he was now right in-between him and Serena. The entire crowd gasped in shock. Prince Satoshi, a fake?! "Yes!" Trip exclaimed as Ash backed away in sheer horror. He knew what was coming next. Trip ripped off his mask to reveal his face and knocked his crown off so his messy black hair could fall around his head again. There was yet another gasp from the crowd including Serena and Grace this time as Trip merely smirked in triumph. "You see, he's not prince Satoshi just the loser muck boy Ash Ketchum!" Trip said giving Ash a shove so that he lost his footing and fell back into a large puddle of mud. The villagers suddenly erupted into laughter. Ash pushed himself up but found he hadn't the will to stand. He was utterly humiliated and heartbroken.

Queen Grace was furious, a muck boy! A muck boy! A muck boy was going to marry her daughter!

Serena herself was in total shock.

"It's him." She whispered staring at Ash. She realised he was that boy she met when she snuck out. Ash, he was the handsome prince she'd fallen in love with. She didn't know what to say so she just kept staring at him.

The crowd was still laughing at Ash, he was horrified. He looked at Serena. She was just staring, positively transfixed. Ash didn't know if this was good or bad and he wasn't all that sure he wanted to find out.

A shadow suddenly cast itself over him. He looked up only to meet the gaze of Trip, Paul and Damien.

Trip started laughing cruelly "I can't believe you actually thought you stood a chance with a princess!" The others began laughing to. "you see muck boy, no matter how much you try you'll never be anything other than a loser." The crowds laughs suddenly grew even louder and Ash looked like he was about cry. He'd had enough embarrassment for one day. He got up, unintentionally allowing a tear to fall as he did, and tried to run. But he was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. He looked round startled. He was even more startled to find that the hand belonged to Serena!

"Stop, please don't go." She said, tears began falling down her face. "I… I…" No she wasn't going to chicken out this time. "I love you!" She finished. Everyone gasped at what she said. Ash nearly fainted with surprise, he stared hard into Serena's eyes and was absolutely certain she was telling the truth.

"What?" He asked quietly still in total amazement.

"WHAT!" Came a scream. Everyone looked up to see that it was queen Grace who had spoken (or more precisely yelled). She was practically seething with anger now, her face was bright red and her breathing was heavy as lead. "You can't seriously love this, this freak!"

Now it was Serena's turn to be angry. "I do mother! And don't you dare call him that." She yelled. She was surprised at how much confidence her voice held, was this one of loves side effects perhaps.

"But he's nothing. Just a pathetic loser muck boy. An orphan, an urchin, a worthless piece of garbage. Why would you care for a loser like this when you could have a rich handsome prince like Gary." She said looking to prince Gary directly beside her. He smirked happily at the queens compliment and the array of insults she threw at Ash; who was now looking at the ground wishing more than anything that it would just swallow him up. Serena's grip on his arm tightened slightly at her mothers words and she was now just as furious. How dare she talk about Ash like he was nothing but trash. She'd heard enough and decided to let her mother know it.

"Thats it!" She cried. Everyone who'd been laughing or snickering suddenly stopped to look at Serena. "I will not allow you to control my life anymore mother, I'm 18. I love Ash and he is the only person I will ever marry. You may try but you will never force me to marry another and if you do try then so help me I will run away with Ash and one of your poxy prince's can run this kingdom!"

Everyone just stared in shock. Serena was panting, exhausted from all that yelling but pleased that for the first time in 18 years she'd actually said what was on her mind. Ash was completely awestruck at what Serena had said. He was both surprised and thrilled.

"You really mean that Serena?" He said hopefully.

"Of course I do Ash." She said turning to look into his chocolate brown eyes. He smiled warmly and took both her hands once again. They were slowly becoming lost in each other when the moment was broken abruptly by the queen.

She started laughing. Just burst into it like she'd lost her mind. she smiled and composed herself before opening her mouth. "Awe." She cooed "Now aren't you two just adorable." She flashed an evil smile. Serena suddenly felt very nervous she didn't know what her mother was thinking but she was certain it spelt trouble. Trouble with a capital 'T'.

"Very well then Serena you leave me no choice." She snapped her fingers and the royal guard suddenly surrounded everyone.

"Mom what are you doing." Serena cried, clutching Ash as tight as possible.

"I'm sorry but it's for your own good. Guards seize them." She ordered. The guard suddenly grabbed Ash and Serena who tried desperately to hang onto each other. They screamed and yelled for each other but it was no use. They were both restrained and Serena was dragged over to her mother. She looked up at her only to find she was more focused on Ash. Grace strode down the steps to him. He looked at the queen with pleading eyes and tried to speak but one of the guards holding him gave him a kick in leg causing him to fall to his knees. Serena cried out and tried yet again to brake free but she wasn't strong enough.

The queen looked down at Ash with pure disgust. "Ash Ketchum." She said formally, "You are herby arrested for committing treason in the act of lying and dare I say deceiving me and my daughter." She then turned to the guards, "Take him to the dungeon to await trail." She then turned back to Serena as Ash was dragged away. He kept his head down the whole time and Serena could just make out him speaking. "Why?" He whispered. Serena couldn't believe what was happening, her own mother was throwing her true love in the dungeon just because she loved him.

Was this all her fault? That was all she could think about as she was dragged inside and locked in her room. She tried banging on the door screaming as loud as she could. But it did her no good, so she gave up and collapsed on her bed.

"Fennekin." Fennekin began licking Serena's feet trying to cheer her up. But unfortunately she was so distraught she didn't even notice.

_Meanwhile in the dungeon…_

The guards flung Ash into the cell. They laughed and spat at him, calling him a loser and a freak. He said nothing; just lay on the floor where they'd thrown him, too hurt to move. The guards left laughing. It wasn't till they were out of ear shot that Ash finally allowed himself to cry. He pushed himself up against the wall and just cried. He was silent just letting tears stream down his face. He only hoped Serena was ok.

_With Serena…_

"Ahh!" Serena cried as she was dragged into the throne room. Grace was sat on her throne looking smug, she had a plan in mind that would insure her daughter marry someone actually worthy of her.

"Ah, Serena darling how are you. I do hope you've had enough time to think things through; remember dear I only want whats best for you." She said in that fake sweet tone that made Serena sick.

"Well in that case you can release Ash and allow us to be together. Come on mom don't you want me to be happy." She begged.

"Happy. How can you be happy with a loser like that Ketchum boy. He's nothing." Grace said.

"Your wrong," Serena said, tears started to stream down her cheeks. "Ash is sweet and kind and brave and he really cares about me. Can't you see that it's true love." Serena wailed. She fell to her knees hopping her mother would be merciful.

"Love! What has love got to do with this. Do you think I loved your father, humph! Not in a million years. But I married him because he was a prince and it was my duty as a princess to marry someone worthy. Which is why I have arranged for you to marry prince Gary on the following saturday." She said. Prince Gary immediately stepped forward and bowed before her.

"What! No I won't." Serena said. She stared hard at her mother to make sure she knew she was serious. Unfortunately Grace had expected this and was more than ready to make her daughter do as she wished.

"I see. Well if you won't marry prince Gary then I guess you won't marry at all. As I have decided that as punishment for his crimes you little boyfriend shall be executed." She smiled as she spoke, thoroughly enjoying her daughters distress. She completely broke down crying claiming she would do anything just so long as she didn't kill Ash. "Very well then." Grace said solemnly raising her hand. Serena stopped mid sob and looked up into her mothers eyes. "I will spare his life." She said.

"Oh thank you." Serena said smiling.

"But." Grace continued. "Only if you marry prince Gary."

"What?!" Serena said. She couldn't believe her own mother was blackmailing her into marriage. However she couldn't help but feel guilty, like it was all her fault Ash was in this mess in the first place. She sighed and knew she had no other choice but to meet with her mothers demands.

"Ok." She said, looking at the ground so her hair prevented anyone from seeing her expression. "If you promise not to kill Ash I will marry prince Gary."

Grace smiled and leaned back in her chair. She knew she had won. Gary descended the stairs to Serena. She stood up and faced him. He took her hand and kissed it gently before leading her out of the room.

"Don't worry." He whispered darkly in her ear. "You'll soon forget about that loser and realise just how superior I am." She flinched slightly and her heart took another stab. But she held onto him just the same, knowing if she made just one wrong move Ash would pay the price.

"Oh by the way." Grace called as the two where just out the door. "I've decided that instead of death the muck boy will be sentenced to a milseries instead."

"Huh! NO!" Serena cried running towards the closing doors. "Please you can't!" She screamed just as the doors shut.

"Well, thats all taken care of. Now bring me the prisoner." Grace commanded the guards. They saluted in unison then exited to the dudgeon. Grace leaned back in her chair and smiled. Evilly.


	7. Beginning of the end

Beginning of the End

Ash was now completely shackled both his hands and his neck were attached to strong rusty chains. Unfortunately in his current state he couldn't keep up with the guards taking him to the throne room and was repeatedly choked as the neck chain was tugged forward. Finally he was thrust into the throne room. Then pushed onto all fours beneath the stairs to the throne. He sat back on his knees and looked up at the queen, his expression resembled that of a scared helpless puppy (which minus the dog part was essentially what he was at the moment). Grace didn't care she was furious at him. How dare he think he could marry her daughter he was nothing more than a piece of trash, way out the princess' league. He needed to be taught a lesson; to be put in his place. And she knew just how to do it to.

"Ash Ketchum." Grace started trying her best to keep a straight face (she needed to be formal while giving out his sentence but she was really enjoying this). "I would first like to make it know to you that princess Serena and prince Gary are to be married on the forthcoming saturday." Ash was taken aback at the news, but he was sure she had been forced into it. "I must admit." Grace said a sly smile was now creeping it's way onto her face. "I was sightly worried when my daughter declared her love for you, but when she told me it was all a ruse to get prince Gary's attention I thoroughly understood." Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. No way, Serena loved him he knew that; it was obvious the queen was just trying to make him feel bad. "Anyway after the two cleared things up they agreed to marry as soon as possible. But still…" She suddenly rose from her chair looking dead serious. "You claimed to be a prince, which you are not, in an attempt to deceive the crown. You must therefore be punished." She smiled as she said this and Ash gulped nervously. "I have decided that as punishment for your crimes you will endure a 2 week milseries."

Ash openly gasped at this. He had only been to a milseries once and had hated every second of it. A milseries is where a person is chained to a stage in the middle of town for a certain amount of time (depending on how bad a crime was committed) and forced to endure the kind of public humiliation that makes you wish you'd been executed. Ash had once seen one whilst in town buying supplies, he felt sorry for the poor soul going through it and had tried to help but failed miserably.

Ash started shaking, he was already heartbroken but these guys just had to add insult to injury. The queen waved her hand in the direction of the door and the guards dragged him out. He was lead along a long corridor to a small door at the end, the door opened to reveal a long flight of steps leading down into darkness. Almost without warning one of the guards released Ash's chains and gave him a shove so he fell into the dark. He landed with a thud on a large stone floor. The impact left him unconscious which was exactly as the guards intended.

"Now," one of them said. "Let's get to work." They all laughed and proceeded to prepare Ash for his humiliation.


	8. Milseries

Milseries

AHAHAHAHAHAHA! They sound of laughter was ringing in Ash's ears as he slowly stirred. He moaned and tried to adjust his currently blurry vision. He blinked several times until he could clearly make out the laughing images of the villagers. His eyes widened as he realised where he was and what was going on. He stood up and looked down at himself. His body was all black and bruised what was more his clothes where gone and replaced with Moltars. Moltars were a kind of metal underpants, they were heavy as lead and looked absolutely ridiculous. Ash looked to the crowd again, they were all having a good laugh at his expense.

Of course this wasn't all there was to a milseries, oh no! Everyone knew there were all kinds of situations devised to make the victim want to cower in a hole for the rest of their life.

It was then that the first of Ash's came around. One of the guards pulled a lever to the side of the stage which caused the floor to open up and reveal burning hot fire stones.

"Ahh!" Ash cried out as his feet were burnt. He was forced to jump around like an idiot to stop the pain (which was defiantly not easy in the Moltars). For some people like Drew, Dawn, Kenny and May this was hard to watch, for others like Trip, Paul and Damien it was heaven. Everyone else just couldn't stop laughing as Ash jumped about like he was doing some messed up dance. After around 10 minutes the guard finally pulled the lever again and allowed Ash to take a break. Though actually he was the one who wanted a break and walked over to the pub for a few pints. Ash collapsed on the stage panting hard. He was exhausted after all that leaping about, whats more he'd been made a right fool of and the village was more than happy to let him know it. He suddenly felt a splash on his arm, he turned to see Trip, Paul and Damien with brown goo in their hands stood next to a wheelbarrow full of it. 'Oh no!" He thought.

"Haha hey muck boy." Trip smirked throwing more poo at him. The others soon joined in until eventually everyone was throwing stuff at him. Poo, Food, Mud, you name it. One person even threw a book at him. The look on Ash's face could only be described as pitiful; he looked humiliated, embarrassed, hurt, belittled, heartbroken and betrayed. He didn't cry though, he hadn't actually spoken in days he just accepted his punishment. For when he thought things through in his mind he knew he wouldn't have done anything differently; he loved Serena and he would willingly go through a lifetime sentence of milseries for her. He smiled at the thought of her, it was almost like she could just make all the pain go away.

'Never give up until the end.' The words of his father kept echoing in his mind.

'Okay dad,' He thought 'I won't give up on Serena, I know I'll be with her again someday.'

Some people thought it strange that he was smiling. Others thought it strange he hadn't spoken. In fact Ash hadn't said anything since he'd been arrested, his last word had said it all: "Why?"


	9. I love you?

I love you?

The laughs, jeers and taunts became less so as it was getting late. Ash was left sat in a pool of sadness. Eventually everyone turned in for the night. The guards brought two mugs out to Ash, one with soup and one with water. He didn't see starving to death would do any good so he drank them both. When after the guards had left and he was completely alone he finally allowed himself to cry. He refused to break down in front of people he knew that would just be giving them what they want. However he couldn't hold together forever, too much had happened. Not just now but everything leading up, the whole last 13 years of his life had been a nightmare and well losing Serena was sort of the final straw. He'd lost his parents, been worked to death by his uncle, abused and ridiculed by the townsfolk and turned into a freak show by the queen. All he had left were his memories. Of when his dad had told him to 'never give up until the end' and how Serena had stood against everyone because she loved him. He just kept thinking of that. He still cried that night, for it was a heavy blow, but the love that he remembered had cushioned it.

"Hey." A voice whispered in front of him. Ash looked up to see that it was Dawn who had spoken. When he looked around he saw that Drew, Kenny, Tracey, Clemont and May had all come.

"What are you guys doing here?" He whispered, (due to the fact that was in so much pain it was all he could manage).

"We felt bad for you so I brought you this pie." Said Dawn placing a warm apple pie on the stage just in front of Ash. It's delicious fruity aroma made Ash feel a bit warmer, despite the night's cold and his rather revealing attire.

"And I got some of that rich Miltank milk you like." Said May placing it beside the pie. And slowly one by one his friends came forward and each gave him something.

A knitted scarf_-Tracey_

A loaf of bread-_Kenny_

A wet towel (For the muck)-_Clemont_

A rose_-Drew (Obviously!) (They all found it funny though, so it lightened the mood, which was essentially what he'd intended)_

"I…I…" Ash tried to say but his voice keep breaking as he held back his tears. He was so happy, it felt wonderful to know there were still people who cared about him.

"It's ok Ash." Said Dawn laughing. Not the kind of hateful laughter he'd been given today. The kind of warm friendly laugh that can wash away any pain. And it certainly did Ash a world of good. After he'd been cleaned up and had the scarf tied around for warmth. Each of his friends had a go at feeding him the snacks since his hands can't reach his face (because of how short the chains are). After a while they started messing around with it playing silly games. It really helped make Ash feel better about the situation. After all the food and milk was used up they just chatted, about normal everyday things. But after a while the moon began it's descent and May had fallen asleep, despite her claims that she wasn't tired. Drew offered to take her home and ended up carrying her down the street bridal style. The others wanted to stay so they could be there for Ash. But he insisted they all go home and that he would be fine. So they left, very reluctantly. Ash did feel a bit empty inside still. But eventually he was able to get off to sleep, dreaming of being happy once again…

"Ahh! WHAT!" Ash screamed. He opened his eyes to find himself sat in a pool of water dripping wet. He shook himself slightly and looked around, it was then that he noticed the large crowd of laughing spectators. He looked over to the guards beside him who where holding a large pot and laughing like a couple of hyper hyenas. It didn't take him to long to put it all together.

"Rise and shine muck boy." One of the guards said between laughs. The two of them then took the pot off the stage and brought out a pair of pink wings. Some of the villages smirked, they had seen this humiliation before. Others weren't sure but after some hushed muttering they to were trying to hold back giggles. Ash started shaking he was so nervous, 'oh please let this be over soon' he prayed. Suddenly one of the guards came and strapped the wings on then hooked Ash's Moltars to a long piece of rope. Ash was still a bit clueless but was starting to get a good idea of what was going to happen. The guard by Ash gave his partner a nod who then pulled a lever hoisting Ash 2 metres in the air.

"Wah!" He cried as he started bouncing around in the air. The crowd couldn't hold back anymore and collapsed to the ground in a laughing fit. The guy with the rope was more than pleased to twist it around causing Ash to go flailing all over the place. His ears were soon met with taunts like:

"FLY. FLY LITTLE FAIRY HAHA!"

"CAN I HAVE A WISH PLEASE!"

"THE FAIRY PRINCESS CALLED. SHE MISSES HER MOM!"

"Ash was too busy trying not to puke to pay attention to these though. That was until the guard let go of the rope and he suddenly dropped to the floor. He fell splat into a pile of pokemon poo that had been set up on the stage.

Everyone around him started making 'muck boy' comments. He sat up looking helpless. But he grew hopeful when he notice Serena in the distance. However his hope soon died when he noticed who she was with. Gary merely smirked at Ash and pulled Serena closer. Ash had expected her to push him away, but to his horror she snuggled into him looking completely lovestruck. Ash gasped, he couldn't believe it. No she didn't, she couldn't. It was then that she noticed him staring at her.

She looked at him angrily and said "What are you staring at loser."

And "crack". That was the sound of Ash's heart breaking. He was finally shattered, he'd lost his home, his family, his dignity and now his true love. Serena had been his last hope and now… well he collapsed, sobbing. But that was the point of a milseries really, to make it's victim want to run and cry but because your chained to a stage you have to go to pieces in front of everyone. They all gave a loud cheer when Ash started crying, he tried putting his hands over his ears to blot it out but try as he might his hands just couldn't reach. Eventually he just let them fall to his sides accepting it, accepting all of it.

_Ash's current thoughts- Just accept this Ash. What can you do now, you've lost everything so what else is there to lose._

That's pretty much it. Ash has decided to willingly go through the rest of his milseries in the knowledge that he can't feel more hurt than he does now.


	10. The plan

The Plan

Serena and Gary finished up their walk and headed back into the palace. The minute they were out of the public eye Serena pulled away from Gary. He smirked at her and tried to keep a tight hold round her waste.

"Let go of me!" She cried angrily hitting his chest.

"Oh come one," He sneered. "Don't deny that your hopelessly in love with me." He tightened his grip and pulled her even closer. She gave him a loud smack across the cheek and wrenched herself free.

"I love Ash not you." She said firmly.

"Seriously, why would you want an some loser muck boy when you could have all this?" He gestured to himself arrogantly.

"Don't you dare insult him." Serena said with venom seething through her tone. "Ash is sweet and friendly and funny and he makes my heart skip a beat. You and me don't have anything special why can you not see that." Her voice began to break at the end and tears had begun glinting behind her eyes. A flash of hurt appeared in Gary's eyes. But he soon concealed it again.

"I see." He said, "I understand." He turned away from Serena. She was in utter shock, had he just said he understood?

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Serena asked in a knowing way. Gary sighed and walked over to a sofa. He sat down then motioned for Serena to sit beside him. She kept her eyes fixed on him the whole time, then when they were both settled Serena sat silently signalling Gary to speak.

He signed once more and began to talk.

"When I was younger I was like Ash, I use to be so kind to all the people I knew and didn't care for all the power I had being a prince." Serena gasped at this, the 'Great Prince Gary of Kanto' didn't use to care about power!

"But then I fell in love and everything changed." He continued. Serena gasped once more but still didn't talk, desperate to hear the rest of his tale.

"There was this maid in the palace, she and I were the same age and had come to really enjoy each others company. I would always ask for her name but she kept refusing to tell me, we use to play games where I would try to guess it was a lot of fun actually. And as time went by we realised we both had strong feelings for each other and planed to marry when we where old enough." Gary stopped to breath for a minute; Serena was in total shock by all this and wondered what had happened to change Gary. She would soon find out as he continued the story.

"We kept our engagement a secret so no one would come between us. But unfortunately my father had grown suspicious and ordered one of the guards to spy on me. When my dad found out I was planning to marry he hit the roof. He immediately sent her away and kept me locked up in the tower of the castle till I'd 'learnt to be a proper prince'." He let out one final sigh of sadness then looked to Serena. He was a bit taken aback to see the honey haired princess staring at him with tears streaming down her face. She flung herself around him and began sobbing 'sorrys' and 'deepest regrets' at him. He just froze to shocked to return the hug; 5 minutes ago he would have been all over this kind of treatment but now it seemed his heart just wasn't in it. He pushed her away and looked into her soft blue eyes.

"Thank you." He said seriously giving her a long hard stare to show her he was being 100% honest.

"Why?" She question.

"You reminded me of who I really am, after I lost my nameless love I started to let what my father said change me. But now I realise that I will always have caring in my heart deep down." He smiled as he spoke.

"Oh, well your welcome." Serena said.

"I also know that deep down I still love her and you love Ash. So your right there is nothing between us." Gary said.

"Mm mm." Serena said wagging her finger in his face. "Your wrong." She smirked.

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled.

"There is something between us. It's called friendship." Serena said giving Gary a genuine smile for once. He happily returned the smile and stretched out his hand. The to shook warmly and accepted each other as friends.

"There is still the problem of our arranged marriage. Now that our parents have agreed they will never let us back out." Gary sighed sadly. Serena stood up, her face was so downcast Gary couldn't even imagine how she was feeling. She left without saying anything else. Gary let out yet another sigh. He rested his arms on his knees and looked at his feet, wishing he could do something to help his new friend.

"Hey, I uh couldn't help but overhear your chat with Serena." Someone said. Gary looked up to see Serena's maid Iris. She had a kind of clever smile on her face. "I take it you no longer wish to marry Serena." She said. It was more of a statement then a question but Gary decided to elaborate anyway.

"Serena's sweet and I'm proud to be her friend; but there's just no special connection between us. I don't feel for her in the way I did for my childhood love. And I know she has that same spark with Ash." He looked to the ceiling and smiled all of a sudden. " I lost the girl I love because of these stupid royals laws, I hate to see Serena going through the same thing. He said allowing his smile to fade.

"Well what if I told I knew a way to get you out of this marriage and Ash in instead." Iris said flashing a sly smile. Gary thought it over then gave her an equally sly grin.

"I'm listening…" He smirked.

_With Serena…_

Fennekin was sat on Serena's bed licking it's paws when the daw flew open causing her to jump. She watched as her trainer ran right past her and out onto the balcony. Serena caught hold of the railing for support and then collapsed into a crying fit. She felt so cornered, Gary was right after all. She would be forced to go through with this marriage regardless of how she felt. It wasn't fair, her mother could do what ever she wanted just because she's the queen. It was only because she had threatened to kill Ash that she had pretended to hate him. She knew that like him his heart was probably the broken and the guilt made her cry harder. She was in the midst of choking on her sobs when she felt something soft brush her face. She opened her eyes to meet with those belonging to her partner.

"Fenn..?" Fennekin said, clearly feeling concerned for her trainer. Serena wiped away her tears and tried to tell Fennekin she was alright. But a few uncontrollable tears slipped out of her eyes betraying her words. Fennekin understood Serena better than anyone and knew she needed her right now. She began licking the tears from Serena's eyes, making her giggle. Fennekin's face lit up at her trainers laughter.

"Well at least I'll always have you Fennekin." Serena said giving her partner a sad but accepting smile. Her face suddenly turned to one of question when she realised she wasn't crying anymore but she could still hear sobs. She stood up and leaned over the balcony to see if anyone was around. Her eyes immediately spotted Ash in the square. It didn't take long for her to notice Ash was the one crying. She felt another knife of guilt slide through her heart as remembered it was all her fault Ash had been through all this. It was a pitiful sight really; he was sat down while bending over so his head was hanging just between his arms which were both holding him up. He was still half naked in nothing but moltars (which if you remember were underpants made out of heavy metal. They are diaper shaped and have strange markings on them, just put there to look silly). His body was bruised and stained with muck. It was all over his hair to, which was hanging around his head at the moment concealing his face. But the shaking of his shoulders could be seen and his sobs echoed in the silence of the town. Serena couldn't stand to see him this way. But she knew there was nothing she could do to help him without being caught by the guards and Ash suffering a greater punishment. It wasn't fair! She had started all this it should be her down there not him. Tears began seeping out of her eyes once again.

"What am I going to do." She cried.

"Well for starters your going to stop letting your mother push you around, your going to marry Ash and then your going to become the queen of Kalos." A familiar voice said.

"Huh?!" Serena spun round to see non other than Iris and Gary. "What?" She asked.

"I said your going to marry Ash then become queen." Iris said rolling her eyes and giving Serena her 'your a kid' look.

"But how?" She asked.

"Iris has a plan." Gary said smiling.

"Ok." Serena said with a hint of uncertainty present in her voice.

"Listen closely, heres what we need to do…" Iris said.

_An hour later…_

Ash's cries had softened to stifled sobs as the night came and everyone left. He was completely heartbroken, what was worse he'd been forced to cry with everyone watching. He felt more humiliated than all of his previous humiliations combined.

"Serena." He choked out. It was the first thing he'd said in days. He just couldn't believe she'd called him a loser today. Was it true she had just been using him, he thought she loved him. And even now after all he'd been through he still loved her. After all, the worst thing about hating someone you love. Is the fact that they are someone you love!

"Ash?" A soft voice whispered just in front of him. He sniffed mid sob and looked up enough to see a figure in a familiar black cape.

"Who are you?" Ash asked. The figure pulled back the hood to reveal the face of Serena! Ash gasped then quickly looked away as if she had just hit him. He looked very pained at seeing her; she took a few steps back wondering if this was perhaps not such a good idea.

"Listen I know you were just using me and that you love Gary. But I can promise you, nothing you say will make me feel worse than I do now." Ash said, the hurt evident in his voice. This made Serena feel worse. She was so nervous she thought she might throw up, she was desperate for Ash's forgiveness. She took a deep breath…

"I love you." She said. It was all she needed to say to get his attention. Ash looked straight at her, his eyes wide with surprise. He stayed frozen like that for about a minute before his face relaxed into one of depress again.

"I know your lying, it's ok you don't have to pretend to like me anymore." He told her as a couple more tears escaped his eyes.

"No. Ash I promise it's not a lie, please let me explain." She begged.

"Come on. I believed it for a little while but I should have realised you never loved me. Who would?" Ash sighed.

"Who wouldn't?" Serena countered.

"Seriously! I could keep you here all night listing names." He said.

"Well I love you and I know all your friends do to." Serena said. She smiled softly hoping to somehow get through to Ash.

"Yeah I know my friends love me, even though I sometimes doubt it and feel as if they just feel sorry for me. But still I can't understand why someone like you could ever love someone like me. You deserve someone like Gary, he's a prince. I'm a muck boy. I did keep up the hope that you loved me until Trip pointed out it was impossible." Ash sighed, hanging his head slightly.

"I love you for you not because your a prince. I honestly couldn't care less that you're a muck boy. I fell in love with the person you are on the inside." She paused to think for a moment. "And what do you mean Trip pointed out it was impossible." She snapped.

"Well…" Ash started, then began to tell her about what had occurred this afternoon.

_*Flashback start*_

_Serena walked away with her arms around Gary. Ash stared at the loving smile on her face till his tears turned it into a blurry mess. He felt a fool for crying like baby in front of the whole town including the woman he loved. He choked mid sob as he recognised the laughter beneath him. _

"_Your an even bigger baby then I thought you were!" Trip said between laughs. _

"_Your an idiot to. I can't believe you thought the princess actually liked you." Damien said with a vile expression on his face._

"_She, she said she loved me." Ash muttered under his breath, but Trip's keen ears caught it anyway._

"_What was that. You really thought she loved you. Don't make me laugh!" Trip said, laughing anyway. He then help up a mirror he had brought to torment Ash with. "Just look at yourself; what kind of person would love you. Your a loser! A freak! A no good muck boy who tried to pretend he was actually worth something. But guess what you have no home, no friends, no family and, judging by the state your in, no dignity either. Only a complete fool would even like you, let alone love you!" Trip screamed, the hatred and venom soaking his voice right through. The others laughed evilly as Ash just stared at the mirror in front of him. He had known he must have looked a sight but he hadn't until now had any idea how awful his appearance truly was. He was in just those ridiculous moltars which exposed the rest of his skin. It had been severely beaten and was covered all over with cuts and bruises. Then there was all the muck and grime staining his body and causing his hair to stick to his head. The only clean part of himself were the channels on his face where his tears had fallen from his, now bloodshot, eyes._

_Ash looked over himself several times but he could see only truth in their words. They were right, who would love someone like him?_

_*Flashback end* _

"They were right you know. I mean, just look at me." Ash said gesturing to his, still hideous, appearance. Serena knew deep down she had never loved Ash for how he looked it was his inner self that she really loved. But she could tell from what he'd said about not being worth anything he felt unworthy on the inside as well.

"Listen Ash first of all I never loved Gary, I just pretended so my mum wouldn't kill you." She said.

"What?" Ash suddenly looked up in amazement.

"Secondly," Serena continued. "I fell in love with you on the first day we met, when you were Ash not 'prince Satoshi' I love you because your funny and kind and respectful and you love pokemon and you're always nice to people even though some aren't nice back…" She just began endlessly listing things she loved about Ash. He just listened in stunned silence. And when Serena had decided she'd made her point she looked at Ash with a deep seriousness in her eyes.

"Don't you dare break my heart by saying I can't love you cause I do and I want to be with you forever. I'm begging you." She suddenly became very pleading, her eyes shinning in the moonlight as she feel to her knees. "Please Ash, forgive me and admit that we both love each other." She stopped there and began staring into Ash's chocolate eyes, looking for some sign of emotion. At first he was still shocked but after a while his eyes softened into a look of acceptance. his lips began to curve into the same loving smile he used the first time the two met.

"Of course I'll forgive you Serena. You're everything to me and I would love to be with you forever." Ash said.

"Ah!" Serena gasped in happiness. She didn't care that Ash had grime all over his face she ran up and kissed him passionately. She loved him so much, but midway through the kiss she felt him start to resist and pulled away.

"What is it?" She asked nervously.

"I'm still chained to a stage, and your getting married tomorrow so we can't be together." Ash sighed seeming depressed again.

"Oh don't worry about that." Serena said with a sly smile. She then whistled twice and two hooded figures appeared from the shadows. Ash gasped when they lowered their hoods to reveal they were Iris and Gary.

"The three of us have a plan." Serena said.

"Really?" Ash said.

"Really." Gary confirmed and then added that he was sorry about all the things he'd said to Ash in the past.

"What changed your mind?" Ash questioned.

"Well I talked things out with Serena and she helped me realise who I really am. Anyway I don't love Serena the way you do Ash; it should be you marring her tomorrow and Iris here knows away to make sure you do." He said smiling at Iris. She gave a rather clever grin then proceeded to explain the plan to Ash…

**(I know thats like the third time I've mentioned the plan and some may be wondering what it is. But I thought it would be more fun if I just explained it as it happened.)**


	11. The wedding

The Wedding

The square was a major war zone that morning as people rushed about everywhere getting things ready. The stage was still there but as queen Grace didn't really want someone like Ash messing up the ceremony, she'd sent him back to the dungeon for 24 hours. Serena watched the chaos from her balcony as Iris combed her hair. She was so anxious right now it was making her sweat. She prayed yet again that Iris' plan would work.

_Knock. Knock. _Sounded at the door.

"Enter." Serena said formally. In walked May with an orange bag.

"I have brought the dress your highness." She said curtseying. As usual Serena acted snooty towards her two maids before collapsing into a fit of giggles. It helped to relive some of the anxiety building up inside her. May quickly checked there was no one outside before discussing the plan with them. She had been informed like all the rest of Ash's friends and was more than eager to help in any way she could.

"Ok so while I help you make up for the wedding Serena. Iris and Gary can break into the dungeon." She said.

"What about the guards?" Serena asked.

"Don't worry, Gary said he knew of a way to take care of them." Iris said. "He's probable waiting for me, I'd better get going."She cried as she dashed out the room. May laughed and picked up the hairbrush she'd dropped. She then got to work styling Serena's hair. She noticed Serena had her hands clasped in a nervous fashion.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" May asked.

"No, no. I'm just a bit nervous. What if something goes wrong." Serena said.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." May assured her.

Iris ran down the hall to the rendezvous point. A guard was leaning against the wall at the end of the corridor.

"Good morning sir." Iris said.

"Good indeed," He replied. Iris then breathed out and approached him looking around.

"Right the coast is clear, we'd better head down to the dungeon." Iris said.

The guard lifted his helmet so Iris could see it was Gary. But of course this was all part of her plan.

"What did you do with the guard?" She asked.

"He's uh… Tied up right now." (Turns out he's literally tied up in a closet [pun intended]) Gary said. The two then headed for the dungeon, being careful to avoid as many people as they could. When they arrived there were two guards at Ash's cell.

"Attention!" Gary said formally. Both of them jumped and awaited his instructions.

"The queen requires you two to do patrols around the castle during the ceremony. Can't have anyone breaking in and stealing the crown jewels now can we." He said. The two looked hesitant and wondered why the queen wouldn't want anyone guarding the prisoner. Gary was about to come up with some clever excuse when the two collapsed. He looked at them perplexed then gazed up to see Iris with a big grin and a bat. He flashed a smile in return and the grabbed the keys from their belts.

Ash heard the bars squeak as they opened. He looked up, and was relived to see Iris and Gary. Iris pulled the clothes Gary was meant to wear from her bag. Lucky for them it came complete with a mask and May had made a wig for him. Iris started tending to Ash's wounds while Gary kept watch.

"You sure this is going to work." Ash asked doubtfully.

"What have we got lose right?" Iris asked.

"Point taken." He said.

When Iris was finished Ash was the spitting image of Gary. In fact when Gary turned to see him he almost fell over.

"It's like looking in a mirror." He joked.

"Lets hurry, we don't have much time left." Iris said. They boys nodded and the 3 headed to the wedding.

_Serena and May…_

"Do you need anything?" May asked. "I could make you some tea." She offered. It was quite obvious Serena was nervous. With how much she was shaking. She shook her head and smiled gratefully. The door suddenly opened. Serena and May both turned to see Grace waiting for Serena.

"Come girl, the sooner you marry the sooner you can become queen." She said. Serena sighed sadly and began her walk into the cage. She kept her fingers crossed behind her back hopping and hopping that the plan had worked. 'Well if it did Ash would squeeze her left thumb when they joined hands.' She thought, that was the agreed signal. Iris had really thought this through. Her mother took her arm and lead her out to the square. She felt her chest tighten when she came to the end of the isle, the whole town was here and every pair of eyes were trained on her.

Ash was stood at the end of the isle when Serena arrived at the other. He felt his heart sore slightly at the sight of her. She was quite a vision in a tight silver dress attached by one strap around her head and decorated with diamonds down to the waist were white lace cascaded to the floor. She had a light veil with small white roses and her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. The music started up and she began walking down the isle with her mother. The queen was blissfully unaware it wasn't Gary under the mask and was eager to get this over with. Serena was a little reluctant but still got the end of the isle in end. She joined hands with Ash and looked at him nervously. She suddenly flinched as she felt him pinch her thumb. He smiled at her and she happily returned it, she was finally able to marry the man she really loved.

"Ladies and Gentleman…" The priest began. Neither Ash nor Serena heard the rest, they were so lost in each other it felt as if they were the only people in the world. That was until it came time for them to speak.

"Do you Gary Oak of Kanto take Serena Yvonne of Kalos to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest said.

"I do." Ash said.

"And do you Serena Yvonne of Kalos take Gary Oak of Kanto to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest said.

"I do." She said. Of course the priest said Gary but they made sure to sign Ash's name in the register.

"And do the two of you promise to solemnly protect and care for the people of your kingdom?" The priest asked.

"We swear." They said unanimously.

"Then by the power vested in me I hear by name the two of you king and queen of Kalos." He said.

"You may kiss the bride." He said.

This was it. Ash lifted Serena's veil and she removed his mask and wig. The whole crowd, aside those that knew of the plan, gasped. They didn't care though the two had finally been able to see each others beautiful eyes again, the more they looked the bigger they became until finally their lips met and the two felt a million fireworks exploding from their hearts. The kiss seemed to last forever, which clearly wasn't long enough as it was broken by a high pitched scream.

"NOOOOO!" Grace cried getting up and storming over to them. Ash put his arm protectively around Serena. "I will not allow this. You will severely regret this." She seethed. But inside Ash's arms Serena felt like she could do anything, even stand up to her mother.

"No mother it is you who will be sorry. For the way you have mistreated me and my husband." Serena said calmly.

"What?!" Grace cried.

"Well I am the queen now. And I hereby banish you for your cruelty to your subjects." Serena said firmly.

"What! You can't!" Grace cried.

"Yes I can. Take her." Serena said. The guards around the edge of the square immediately grabbed hold of Grace and began dragging the ex-queen, kicking and screaming, to the edge of town.

At the other side of the town Iris and Gary watched the ex-queen exiled by her own daughter with smirks on their faces. They kept looking at her but gave each other a high five as they watched. Serena and Ash then turned to face the crowd who were still stuck in shock. Serena cleared her throat and prepared to make her first public speech.

"Now." She began, everyone turned to face her. She felt a bit nervous but soften again when Ash took her hand. "Me and Ash are now the king and queen of Kalos and we intend to change the way things work around here. For starters after what I saw yesterday I am getting rid of milseries' forever. And I want everyone to know that no matter how people dress of work, they are people and deserve respect. So anyone being disrespectful around here will be punished. I hope that together we can create a world where everyone is accepted no matter what. Who's with me." She cried. There was silence for a minute as everyone took in what Serena had said. The silence was broken by someone saying: "I am". Everyone looked to see it was Dawn who had spoken. She stood up smiling. Kenny stood beside her and agreed that he was with Serena as well. Then one by one, starting with Ash's friends, the people of the village stood up and agreed with Serena. Eventually everyone was standing except for Trip, Paul and Damien. They tried protesting but no one took any notice.

Ash and Serena were thrilled. At last they were free and together.

"I'm so proud of you. Mrs Ketchum." Ash said. Serena giggle slightly then pulled him into yet another passionate kiss. This time the crowd cheered with joy as the two embraced. Knowing that from now on everything would be fine…

_Epilogue_

Ash and Serena moved into the palace and began ruling the kingdom with love and kindness. Ash was finally accepted by the townsfolk, as was everyone. In fact everyone in the village considered each other friends now, and were all very happy.

Pikachu also moved into the palace and spent many happy days playing with Fennekin and the many pokemon in the castle.

Grace was sent on a boat away from Kalos and was never heard from again. Though there were rumours she was now working as a seamstress in a town in Johto.

Iris was now the head of security in the kingdom and since she'd been appointed the kingdoms crime had disappeared practically overnight.

Gary went home to Kanto and began to search for the nameless girl he had fallen in love with. He finally stood up to his dad and found out what her name was and once he found her the two would be married and named king and queen of kanto. **(I won't give the girl a name, I'm not a supporter of any of the ships involving Gary so I'll just let you guys decide in your own mind who it is. There are many girls from the pokemon anime that were not mentioned so knock yourselves out).**

Dawn and Kenny. Well those two never changed. (Try picturing them in their bakery arguing before blushing and finally kissing).

Trip, Paul and Damien were given community service for all the stuff they'd done over the years and had to work on the farm outside the village. Which was now owned by Drew and his wife May.

As for Ash's uncle, well I'll let you guys come up with something for him, a bit of audience interaction. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Well the end. I know some of it must be kind of confusing so if anyone has any questions. Just ask in a review k. <strong>

**P.S **

**I'd like to ask a favour. I love stories like this so if anyone knows of any could u send me a link. Like you know other fairytale type Amourships.**

**Or stories where Ash (or indeed any boy from anything) gets publicly humiliated like this (and by this I mean non sexually). Call me a freak but I seem to enjoy watching/reading about guys getting upset and laughed at. x**


End file.
